Stuck In A Golden Paradise
by Jammydodger45
Summary: Ally goes on a school trip with about half of her school. Ally is your typical smart and shy girl. On the last day of the trip her and many other students go to a boat party and things all seem to be going okay until the police turn up. People panic and start to jump overboard. Ally flees with a bunch of students. Things start to go wrong and it leaves them stranded on an island.
1. Chapter 1

**Right so here is my new story and I know there is probably plenty of other stories out on the Austin & Ally FanFiction section that have the same theme about being stranded on and island but I've had some pretty good ideas, so I decided to do it :)**

**SUMMARY: Ally goes on a school trip with about half of her school. Ally is your typical smart and shy girl. On the last day of the trip her and many other students go to a boat party and things all seem to be going okay until the police turn up. People panic and start to jump overboard. Ally flees with a bunch of students and when a storm starts to occur her and the others end up getting lost out in sea and stranded on an island. **

**I do not own Young Ones Theme Song.**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

Ally's POV:

_Once in every lifetime, _  
_Comes a love like this, _  
_Oh I need you, you need me, _  
_Oh my darling can't you see. _  
_Young Ones. _  
_Darling we're the Young Ones. _  
_Young Ones. _  
_Shouldn't be afraid. _  
_To live, love, there's a song to be sung. _  
_Cause we may not _  
_Be the Young Ones _  
_very long._

"ALLY YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR TRIP!" My mom banged on my bedroom door, I turned my music off and stuffed my songbook into my rucksack.

"Okay I'm coming!" I shouted back, I grabbed the handle that was sticking out the top of my suitcase and pulled it downstairs.

"Morning Ally I will miss you" My dad said then he kissed me on my head.

"I'll miss you to dad I-"

"LESTER!" My mom shouted. "We need to go now leave her alone!" My mom snapped then grabbed my suitcase and walked outside with it.

"Your mom never shuts up!" My dad moaned and I let out a laugh.

"Well I'll see you in a week" I waved goodbye to him then gripped the strap on my bag tight and walked outside to the car.

"Get in!" My mom pushed.

"Okay mom!" I laughed and slipped into the passenger's seat, my mom put my suitcase in the back then slipped into the driver's seat.

"I can't believe my baby is going on her first holiday away from home without us" My mom chirped.

"It's not exactly a holiday it's more of a trip with school we spend most of the week looking at the nature and hiking then doing survey's, I'm sure it will be great in Sardinia" I said.

"Well just try not to miss me so much" She joked.

"Oh I'll try not to" I replied sarcastically.

"Is Trish meeting you by the coach?" She asked.

"Yes"

"And remember to be safe over in Sardinia" She said.

"Yes"

"No alcohol what so ever"

"Yes"

"You packed you sun tan lotion?"

"Yes"

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Yes-WAIT what NO!" I yelped and she laughed.

"You should pay more attention Ally" She continued to laugh.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Okay we're here now" My mom pulled up and I jumped out the car, I pulled my suitcase out the back and kissed my mom goodbye. People were making their way over to the coach and I saw Trish stood there.

"Hey Trish" I said then pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey Ally you got everything packed?" She asked.

"You sound like my mom" I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Come on get onto the coach girls" Mr Jones said. We left our suitcases outside so the driver could put them in the store compartments at the side of the coach. Trish pushed me all the way to the back where there were five seats I took the one on the far left ad Trish sat next to me.

"Why have we got to sit here Trish all the popular kids like to seat here!" I moaned pulling out my songbook.

"Your point is" She said raising one eyebrow.

"The point is I get all shy around people I don't know...Plus their all popular and we're just...Normal" I implied.

"Well maybe they won't sit back here" She said giving me a smile.

"Sure whatever" I opened up my songbook and Trish reached out to touch it and I slammed it shut immediately.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book" Trish squeaked a little and pulled her hand away.

"You have really got to get over this thing about people touching your book" Trish stated.

"Well I will when you start to where denim on denim" I retorted and Trish shivered.

"Denim on denim gives me the shivers" She croaked.

"Well then" I opened my book back up and Trish pulled out her iPod and start to listen to music.

I got my pen out of my bag and started to write then a stampede of the popular kids ran straight for the back. Three of them took the empty seats next to Trish and then they started to fill in. Trish looked over at me and gave me a little smile and I started to cringe.

"There's to many of them" I whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Ally just listen to some music or write in your book" Trish whispered back and I nodded my head and sunk back into my seat.

* * *

"Pancakes!"

"Ham!"

"Pancakes!"

"Ham!"

"Pancakes!"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched Austin Moon and Dez argue about which food was better. They are sat in the two seats in front of me and OH BOY! Were they annoying me. I would like to say something but...I'm to scared.

"Ham!"

"Pancakes!"

"H-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Trish shouted and hit them both over the head with her magazine.

"OW!" They both yelped.

"Who are you?" Dez asked rubbing his head.

"Trish, what's it to you?" She questioned.

"Oh because I'm planning on sweet revenge" He cackled evilly.

"When your planning on revenge you're not meant to tell the person dofus!" Trish snapped.

"I'm not a dofus! You animal!" He growled.

"Me animal!" She laughed. "Your joking right?"

"Nope!" Trish growled and got up out of her seat.

"Trish, just sit down ignore him" I whispered pulling her arm, she slowly sat back down.

"Yes that right sit...Dog" He laughed, he put his hand up for a high-five off Austin but he just shook his head. Austin looked back at me and gave me a smile I felt my face start to heat up and I hid my face behind my book.

"You okay Trish?" I asked after about a five-minute silence.

"Yeah I'm fine" She gave me a smile. The coach then came to a stop.

"RIGHT WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE AIRPORT I WANT ALL OF YOU OUTSIDE IN GROUPS!" Mr Jones shouted everyone ran off the coach and stood in groups...Well basically my group was just me and Trish.

"Ally you okay?" She asked.

"I'm scared about flying" I whispered.

"Hey it's okay we can both listen to my music that will take your mind off it" I gave Trish a hug and whispered "Thank you" In her ear.

* * *

"Hey this is a comfy pillow" I heard someone at the back of the plane say.

"No that's a life jacket now could you put it back that's only there for when there's an emergency" The flight attended said.

"Oh...Now what can I lean on" They mumbled.

"Hey listen to this song" Trish pushed her headphones into my ears.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_ And I can't find my way home any more_  
_ That's when I, I_  
_ I look at you_

"Yeah that's a good song but I'd rather listen to jolly music at this moment in time" I said placing the headphones back in her hands.

"Sure okay"

* * *

We spent 6 hours on the plane until it finally landed I pushed past everyone wanting to get my feet on solid ground as quickly as possible I received several glances from people which made me go red and hide behind Trish.

"This place sure smells nice" Trish said as we stepped outside the airport.

"Really? I smell fish and...What's that smell? Cheese?" I looked to my right to see some old man wearing really old and sweaty socks.

"I think I know where it's coming from" I gagged and me and Trish took a hold of our suitcases and got into one of the little mini buses that were waiting for us.

* * *

"I can't wait to see our hotel" Trish said looking out the window.

"I know I'm sure it will be...Great?" My voice dropped as we pulled up onto the drive of our hotel and it happened to look like a very old motel.

"Oh I think Mr Jones got his H's and M's mixed up" I said sarcastically.

"It looks like a dump site!" Trish moaned. We all got off the little buses and everyone crowded around Mr Jones.

"Okay now we have the rooms 27-150 so got off and pick a room and guys-" Everyone ran off and me and Trish stood there.

"AND NO SHARING WITH THE OPPOSITE SEX!" He shouted me and Trish giggled.

"Go on you two go pick a room" He gave us a smile and me and Trish grabbed are suitcases and walked inside the hotel *Cough* Motel *Cough*

* * *

"Room 147" Trish announced and pushed the door open. There were two double beds a mirror and a place to store clothes.

"I was expecting a water feature" Trish said and I laughed.

"Well we could always fill a bowl up with water and place it in the middle of the room" I joked as I lifted my suitcase up onto the bed.

"Yes that would be great" She sarcastically replied.

* * *

I flopped onto my bed and sighed...It's been a very long week, tomorrow we are all leaving the best news ever! I've been in plenty of awkward situation's with the local people of Sardinia doing the survey meant talking to people and I would go bright red and chicken out of asking people so Trish took over and did most of the talking. I pulled out my songbook from my rucksack and opened it to the page where my newest lyrics are written down.

"When I walk through the door and I step into your world. With nothing to hold onto. Now I'm falling. Night and day I'm falling-"

"That's amazing Ally!" Trish squeaked as she walked through the door I felt my face heat up.

"Can you not do that you know I hate people listening to me" I muttered.

"Well I think it was great...So..." Trish sat down on the bed and started to trace circle's on the bed sheet.

"Trish what do you want?" I asked.

"Well a lot of people are going to this boat party since it's our last day here so...I was thinking we should totally go" She spoke quickly.

"What no way I'm not going everyone will be drinking" I replied.

"Bring some bottle's of water you don't gave to drink" She said.

"But there will be a lot of people"

"Just stick with me you will be okay" She replied.

"But then I will have to dance...You've seen my dancing Trish!" I waved my hands up above my head.

"Yeah you don't have to dance" She pulled my arms back down into my lap. "Please Ally?" I let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay sure" Trish squealed then clapped her hands together.

"Let's get ready"

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I've picked out some dark red jeans, a blue top, a black jacket and gladiator sandals. Trish was wearing a sparkly black leopard print top and some grey jeans with black boots.

"You ready to party!" Trish boomed pumping her fists in the air.

"Yeah let's get ready to party" I said weakly punching my fists in the air.

"It will be fun Ally" I grabbed my rucksack which had two bottles of water in, a chocolate bar and of course my dearly beloved songbook.

"Come on or we're going to miss the boat!" Trish yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.

* * *

"HURRY UP LADIES!" The man shouted from the boat. Me and Trish ran up the ramp and got onto the boat just before it left the dock.

"Looking fine ladies" The man said winking at us then we walked off.

"He was friendly" Trish said.

"To friendly" I replied and Trish tutted.

"Lighten up Ally" Trish did a little jiggle and I laughed. We pushed through crowds of people because Trish wanted a drink we walked right up to the bar and Trish started to order. I looked around seeing people grinding against each other, there were plenty of people from my school here. The popular's were here Cassidy was dancing with her boyfriend Dallas and Elliot and Kira were dancing with each other. It seems to have just come to me that everybody knows them but they don't have the slightest clue who we are...Charming! Trish's new friend Dez (thought in a sarcastic voice) was sat down on a stool with Austin Moon the bad boy of the popular's.

"Ally you sure you don't want anything?" Trish gave me a nudge and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"No I'm alright I've got my water" The bartender gave me a funny look and I stared down at my feet.

"Thank you" Trish said to the man and took a sip of her drink.

"So want to dance?" She asked.

"Trish I already told you I. Cannot. Dance"

"Give it a try all you got to do is sway your hips and the boys will come running" Trish implied.

"No it's more like Ally shake your hips and the boys will evacuate the dance floor" I said and Trish let out a loud laugh.

"That's funny" She patted my shoulder.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

* * *

The music bounced around the boat and the hot air was hitting me hard, I grabbed a bottle of water out of my bag and took a quick sip. Trish moved over to a table and stools I wiggled onto the seat and tapped my fingers off the table.

"Hey could I dance with you?" I turned to see some random boy standing out our table.

"N-No I'm alright thanks" I stuttered.

"O-Oh c-come on please" He slurred and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"No" I whispered.

"Dance with me" He snapped.

"N-No" I stuttered and his green eyes pierced into my brown ones.

"NOW!" He shouted grabbing my wrist.

"DUDE! Back off!" Trish snapped getting up from her seat.

"Stay out of this" He slurred and his grip tightened on my wrist.

"No like I said before BACK OFF!" Trish growled and he just smiled at her then before I could stop her Trish swung her fist which came in contact with his nose and he tumbled backwards and landed on the floor. Most people stopped and watched the scene.

"Get the message?" She asked and he just let out a groan and grabbed his nose while he stumbled off. Within seconds everyone went back to dancing.

"You okay Ally?" She asked and I rubbed my wrist.

"Yeah I'm fine...Thanks for you know that"

"Hey that's what best friends are for" She gave me a huge smile and I returned it.

"THIS IS THE POLICE EVERYBODY STOP WHAT THEY ARE DOING!" Sirens went off and everybody stopped and started to scream and panic.

"Trish what do we do!" I shouted.

"Don't panic!" We both ran out onto the deck where we could see people jumping over board.

"TRISH!" I shouted.

"GET IN THE BOAT!" I heard Dallas shout and Cassidy, Elliot, Kira, Dez and Austin all got in the little boat.

"ALLY GET IN!" I looked to see Dallas shouting me.

"He knows my name?" I whispered to Trish.

"NOT THE TIME ALLY LET'S GET IN!" Trish shouted and we both got into the boat Dallas jumped in then undid the knots on the pole that were holding the little boat onto the big boat. The little boat crashed into the sea and the water splashed up the sides.

"We just need to wait until the police go" Elliot whispered, the boat started to drift a little and you could still hear people screaming.

"Why did you have to get those two?" Kira moaned pointing at me and Trish.

"Because I'm a nice person" Dallas replied scowling at Kira and she just rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to say I'm not nice!" She snapped.

"No I'm clearly saying you're the nicest person in the world" Dallas replied.

"Don't go all cocky on me" She waved her hand at him.

"I'm not cocky!" He snapped.

"Yes you are!" She snapped back.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you-"

"GUYS! The boats gone!" Cassidy shouted, everyone turned to see the boat disappearing out on the horizon.

"Oh no" Elliot whispered.

"W-What are we going to do!" Dez panicked and everyone else started shouting.

"Er guys" I whispered but none of them heard me.

"Guys" I squeaked but still none of them heard me.

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted and everyone shut up, I just pointed out into the sea and we all screamed as a huge wave came crashing towards the boat.

* * *

I coughed as I slowly sat up the sun belted down on my face, I looked around to see that what I thought was a dream clearly wasn't, we were still drifting in the never-ending blue sea.

"Trish!" I shook her and she groaned as she woke up.

"W-What...Oh god it wasn't a dream!" She squeaked then everyone else started to wake up.

"What are we going to do?" Cassidy yawned.

"I have no idea" Dallas replied wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm scared" Kira moaned.

"Suck it up!" Austin snapped at her.

"Why you being so horrible!" She snapped back.

"Don't you think everyone is scared! Haven't you noticed we're all drifting in the middle of nowhere!" Austin retorted.

"Whatever" She mumbled folding her arms.

"Oh I have signal!" Dez yelped standing up holding his phone high.

"Dez be care-" Before Austin could finish his sentence Dez stumbled forward and his phone fell into the sea.

"You DOFUS!" Trish yelled and before anyone could do anything Trish tackled him and they both fell in the water.

"TRISH!" I screamed leaning over the side of the boat I felt strong arms pull me back I looked to see it was Austin.

"Be careful you don't want to fall in to" He mumbled.

"TRISH!" I shouted again then two heads came to the surface, I reached out and Trish grabbed my hand me and Austin both helped her back into the boat and Dez climbed in by himself.

"I got my phone" Dez squeaked then Elliot snatched it out of his hand a threw it into the water.

"Hey!" Dez squealed.

"Whatever" Elliot rolled his eyes.

"GUYS THERE'S AN ISLAND!" Cassidy shouted pointing we all turned to see an island getting ever so closer as we drifted.

"Grab the paddles!" Dallas demanded and Elliot picked one up as did Dez they both started to row over to the island.

* * *

There were big rocks as we got closer to the island, eventually we pulled up onto the shore. We all scrambled out the boat. Austin and Dallas pulled the boat onto the sand. I let out a sigh as I grabbed my rucksack which was lying in the boat.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Kira asked.

"Do you really think any of us know the answer to that question?" Trish snapped raising an eyebrow, Kira looked Trish up and down and gave her a dirty look.

The sand on the beach was the perfect golden colour, the sun was high up in the sky and you could hear the wildlife buzzing, the big forest that lay behind the beach swayed with the light breeze...It was kind of nice.

"How are we going to get home" Cassidy cried and Dallas embraced her.

"It's okay" He hushed her kissing her on the forehead.

"How about we scream for help" Kira said and she pulled a nail file out her back pocket.

"You think screaming for help on an island that probably no one even knows exists is going to work?" Trish snapped at her.

"I never asked for you input" Kira snapped back, you could feel the tension between both of them.

"Couldn't we just go look around?" I asked quietly.

"That would be a great idea" Dallas replied flashing me a smile.

"Okay then let's split up Trish and Ally can go together and the rest of us in a group" Kira said stuffing her nail file in her pocket.

"How about no Kira, let's all stick together" Elliot said and everyone but Kira nodded in agreement.

We all started to walk up the beach and I slipped off my jacket and put it in my bag as the heat started to get to me. I stayed at the back a glanced out at the sea...I wonder if anyone knows that we're missing? What if we get stuck here forever! I've seen the movies when they never return! They don't have any food or clean water! They slowly die and then their bodies start to decompose! Their dirty skeletons left on the beach to be covered in the golden sand!

"You okay Ally?" I looked to see Austin next to me.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine...I didn't even know you knew my name" I muttered.

"Of course I know your name" He laughed and I turned to catch up with Trish.

We're Stuck In A Golden Paradise!

* * *

**What do you think? Do you want me to continue?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Ow! Oh god this is gross! Uh I want to go home" Kira moaned and yelped.

"Will you shut up we're only walking!" Dallas snapped.

Trish looked at me and gave me a smile I returned it nicely. A throbbing pain started to come from my wrist I looked down to see it bruised.

"Ow!" I squeaked and Trish looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"My wrist" I held it out in front of her. "It must have been from when that drunken guy grabbed me" I said.

"I didn't realize he grabbed you that hard" Trish said.

"Well I'm very fragile" I muttered dropping my arm back to my side.

"Can we go back now! I'm tired! Can we rest on the beach!" Kira whined.

"FINE! Okay we will!" Dallas snapped and Kira clapped her hands together and ran back down.

"Why has she got to whine so much!" Trish complained.

"Because she's a spoilt brat" Elliot replied.

"Ah well that seems like a reasonable explanation" Trish said.

I let out a sigh as I looked around...Tree's JUST TREE'S! There's no sign of any clean water! I've seen the occasional bird and that's it! What are we going to do. I shuffled back and I heard the thumping of feet I turned to see a dark figure hiding behind a tree.

"Trish hold my bag" I handed my bag to her then I walked towards the tree.

"Ally what are you doing?" Trish asked and I carried on walking.

"I just thought I saw some-AH!" My feet left the ground and I splashed into water.

"ALLY!" I heard Trish's voice scream as I re-surfaced.

"ALLY ARE YOU OKAY?" She shouted down at me and Cassidy, Elliot, Dallas, Dez and Austin appeared next to her.

"YEAH I'M FINE!" I shouted up to her, I dropped my gaze and looked around, there was a little shore line of pebbles and rocks and a waterfall that fell down the middle.

"Wow" I whispered out loud to myself, the clear blue water was reassuring for me because I could see the bottom of the water and it was soft underneath my feet.

"TRISH YOU SHOULD COME DOWN H-"

"Hey Ally" I looked over at the little shore of pebbles to see Trish and everyone apart from Kira there.

"Oh hey" I replied, I swam over and got out the water with help from Trish.

"Well at least we have clean water" Elliot said.

"Does anyone know what we're going to do about this?" Cassidy asked.

"We're all just going to have to wait for people to come and find us" Dallas said hugging her tight.

"Couldn't we just row back on the little boat?" Dez said.

"We wouldn't know which direction to row in and we could end up anywhere" Austin replied.

"I think there was a box underneath one of the seats...I saw it, there might be something useful in there" I whispered.

"You can speak up you know we don't bite" Austin said and I just nodded looking down at the ground.

"Okay then let's go to the boat and see if the box is still in there" Dallas said and I took my bag from Trish and we all walked back to the beach.

* * *

When we emerged from the tree's the sun hit us all harder than before and I could feel my skin starting to burn.

"WHERE'S THE BOAT!" Cassidy shouted, I looked around and the boat wasn't anywhere in sight.

"W-Wait where's Kira?" Trish stuttered

"KIRA!" Dallas shouted but there was no reply.

"Er guys" I squeaked.

"KIRA!" They all started to shout.

"Guys!" I spoke.

"KIRA!" They continued, I sighed then stuck my fingers in my mouth and whistled they all stopped and turned to look at me.

"We came out on the wrong side...The beach with the boat on is around the other side" I told them.

"Oh" Dallas whispered looking at the ground.

"Well let's go" Elliot said walking off.

* * *

We walked around the huge corner and came to the right side and the boat was lying in the spot that we left it and Kira was sat under a tree filing her nails.

"Great you guys are back!" Kira snapped.

"Whatever Kira" Dallas snapped back.

"Don't whatever me!" They started to argue and I walked off towards the boat, I jumped inside and sat on the little bench seat and pulled the box put from underneath, I unlocked the little bolt and opened it up and inside was a flare gun and some matches.

"What's in there?" I jumped and turned around to see Austin stood there.

"O-Oh it's just a flare gun and some matches" I stuttered.

"Well at least we can make a fire" He said and reached over and took the matches out.

"Yes we can and we have the flare gun encase an aircraft fly's over" I said and Austin nodded.

My gaze fell past Austin and I could see Elliot holding Kira back.

"What's the deal between Dallas and Kira?" I asked.

"They used to date and then Dallas left her for Cassidy, they've been at each others throats ever since" Austin replied.

"Oh well that's understandable" I said and shut the box and locked it.

"Well yes it is but it kinda gets annoying when it happens all the time" Austin said and he threw the match box in the air and caught it. "Hey I just realized we had a conversation and you didn't really go all shy on me" Austin flashed me a smile and walked off, my face heated up and I looked at my feet.

After getting over the moment I put the box in my bag and got out the boat, I made my way over to the rest of them and Kira was now sat under the tree continuing to file her nails.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Elliot had made a fire for us all.

"I'm so hungry" Kira moaned and I rolled my eyes she has been moaning for age's now it is getting kind of annoying.

"I think you'll find everyone else is hungry" Austin snapped then he leaned against a log.

"Whatever I want food NOW!" She demanded.

"I-I have a chocolate bar that we could all split" I muttered.

"Yeah that would be great!" Kira took my bag from next to my legs and through my songbook out and the bottles of water then grabbed the chocolate bar and quickly stuffed it all in her mouth.

"KIRA YOU BRAT!" Trish shouted.

"WE WERE MEANT TO SHARE IT!" Cassidy shouted at her, I looked to see my songbook had landed next to Austin and he was holding it in his hands about to open it, my eyes widened and I scurried over and landed next to him on my knee's and I snatched it out of his hands.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book. Ever!" I snapped holding it tight.

"Okay okay sorry!" He held his hands up in defense.

"WHOA CASSIDY!" Dallas shouted as he pulled her back.

"YOUR A SELFISH BITCH!" She squealed at her and she kept on trying to get out of Dallas's hold.

"I was hungry" Kira replied.

"You were hungry, oh well that's understandable" Trish said and she placed a hand on her hip. "BUT IT'S NOT UNDERSTANDABLE WHEN THERE ARE EIGHT OF US STRANDED ON AN ISLAND!" Trish took her to the ground and I dropped my book and ran over to pull her off Kira, they were both fighting hard and then Kira's elbow swung backwards and came in contact with my nose I let out a scream as I stumbled backwards grabbing my nose.

"Ally" I felt someone's strong-arm wrap around my waist I looked to see it was Austin.

"Let's go clean you up" I looked to see Trish and Kira were being separated by Dez and Elliot and then Austin took me into the forest and towards the clear blue pond that I found he sat me down on a big rock and I kept my head tilted back with my hands over my nose. Austin walked over to the water and he ripped a bit of his shirt off then brought it to the water then walked over to me.

"Let's have a look" He grabbed my hand and he gently put it in my lap he then without warning put the cold rag off his top on my nose and I let out a little yelp.

"You could've warned me!" I snapped then I realized how it came out and looked down at my feet, he let out a little chuckle then removed the rag and looked at my nose.

"It's not broken I don't think, you'll probably just have a bruised nose and a black eye for a few days" He told me then wiped off the rest of the blood.

"Won't I look attractive" I said sarcastically.

"You'll look beautiful even with a swollen nose and a black eye-Oh" He started to rub the back of his neck realizing what he had just said.

"W-Well we best be getting back" Austin just nodded and followed me back to the beach.

* * *

Trish was sat on a log next to Dez. Kira was sat on her own with a few scratches on her face and everyone else was sitting close to the fire. I took my seat underneath a tree and leaned back against it and Austin sat next to Cassidy and Dallas trying to warm his hands up.

"Er T-Trish where's my songbook?" I panicked looking around.

"I thought you had it?" She replied.

"I-I did but it I can't see it now I left it right where you are sitting when Austin was there" I got to my feet as did Trish and we both started to look.

"Oh were you looking for this" I turned to see Kira had gotten to her feet and was holding my songbook in her hand.

"Give it back!" I snapped walking towards her.

"No way" She laughed then opened it up, I reached out for it bit she moved it away quickly.

"When I walk through the door and I step into your world. With nothing to hold onto. Now I'm falling. Night and day I'm falling harder for you." She laughed. "What is this rubbish!" Tear started to fill up in my eyes.

"Give it back" I whispered.

"Oh are you going to cry" She pouted her lip.

"Hey Kira come on give it back" Cassidy said getting to her feet.

"Oh go on cry I know you want to, is it because you have all you tiny stupid secrets written down in here and your fail attempts to write songs" She laughed louder and a tear fell down my cheek.

"When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder 'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under" She laughed louder. "So stupid" More tears fell down my cheeks.

"J-Just give it back" I stuttered.

"Fine okay" She dropped it to the ground then walked off to her spot under the tree, I picked it up and turned around everyone was staring at me. I ran off into the forest until I came to a little opening which had just one big tree in the center I leaned against the tree and fell to the ground I wiped away all of my tears and held my book tight.

"My songs aren't stupid" I said to myself.

"They are good and it's what makes me...me!" I sniffled and opened my book up I grabbed the pen that was lying in among the pages and opened it to the page with a song I was working on.

"When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder 'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under" I sung then started to add to it.

"You're my point. You're my guard. You're the perfect chord and I see our names together on every billboard" I smiled to myself and let out a sigh as I wiped the last remaining tear away...She's just cruel and the best thing to do is ignore her. What I do in my free time is nothing to do with her. I love writing songs and no one is going to change that...No one.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydoger45 ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

Ally's POV:

My eyes fluttered open and I looked to see Austin above me...WAIT WHAT?

"AH!" I screamed.

"Whoa Ally!" He yelped and I stopped screaming realizing that he was carrying me.

"W-What happened?" I stuttered.

"Well after the incident with Kira you ran off and Trish told us to give you some time so we did but when we all woke up you still weren't back so I was sent off to look for you and I found you asleep underneath a tree" He explained.

"O-Oh well thank you...You can put me down now" I whispered and Austin nodded his head and put me down. "Where's my bag?" I panicked.

"Here it is" He handed me my bag and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" We walked in silence for the rest of the way and when we came to the beach Trish squished me into a hug and we both sat down on the log.

"I'm so hungry!" Kira moaned.

"Well you shouldn't be! You ate last night unlike the rest of us!" Dallas snapped at her.

"Are you all still holding a grudge over that!" She snapped.

"Yes we're!" Cassidy snapped at her.

"Whatever" She growled.

"Maybe we should go look for food?" Dez suggested. "There must be some fruit on the island somewhere"

"That's a great idea" Austin patted Dez on the shoulder. "Me, Dallas, Elliot and Dez will go look for the fruit and you ladies stay here" Austin said pointing at us.

"Okay" Cassidy agreed leaning against the log.

"No fighting" Elliot said as they walked off into the forest.

"So what do you want to do?" Trish asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"We should build some shelter encase it rains" Cassidy suggested and Trish nodded in agreement.

"You guys have fun with that" Kira sung.

"Well when it rains you can stay out in the open air whilst the rest of us stay dry!" Trish snapped and Kira rolled her eyes and gazed out to sea.

"Well let's start to make some shelter" Cassidy said getting to her feet and clapping her hands together.

"We should gather some materials but lets not go to far out in the forest we don't want anyone getting lost" Cassidy said and me and Trish nodded in agreement then we all walked off into the forest.

* * *

When I was done my arms were full with things to build shelter with and I could barely see where I was going I stumbled around heading back to the beach. A cracking sound came from behind me and I froze on the spot another twig snapping sound echoed around, I heard heavy breathing and a low growl...What is it! I started to slowly turn around then and loud growl echoed and when I turned around nothing was there, I let out a sigh and turned back around to head back to the beach.

"Oh hey Ally!" I looked to see Dallas walking out of a bunch of tree's with fruit in his hands. "I hit the jackpot!" He said gesturing to the fruit.

"That's great" I whispered.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cassidy suggested we make some shelter encase it rains" I explained.

"She's really smart" He said and I nodded my head in agreement, a loud bang echoed and throughout the forest and I looked up to see someone had shot the flare gun that was in my bag.

"NO!" I screamed running off to the beach when I ran out I dropped everything and saw Kira stood there holding the flare gun in the air and Cassidy yelling at her, Dallas soon appeared behind me as did everyone else who all clearly heard the gun.

"What did you do!" I snapped at her forgetting that everyone was around and that fact that I never snap.

"I want someone to come rescue us!" She growled.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! YOU WAIT UNTIL AN AIRCRAFT FLY'S OVER THEN YOU FIRE IT!" I shouted.

"Well hasn't someone lost there shyness" She laughed.

"THAT WAS PROBABLY THE ONLY THING THAT COULD'VE GOT US OF THE ISLAND!" I shouted in her face and I took the flare gun out of her hand and stuffed it in my bag which was lying on the floor, I then sat down on the log and rested my head in my hands.

"What is wrong with you!" Elliot growled placing the fruit in a pile on the floor then sitting down underneath a tree.

"Whatever" She said and retreated back to her tree then the rest of the guys put the fruit in a pile and Trish walked over and sat by me.

"Are you okay Ally?" She whispered to me.

"I'm sorry that I lost it then" I replied.

"Hey everyone loses it sometimes" She said and gave me a smile.

"How can someone be so stupid" I said.

"I know"

"And I'm sick of her going in my bag" I brought my bag closer to me.

"Just try to keep it with you at all times" Trish suggested and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Eat up guys!" Dez announced and we all crowded round to grab some fruit to eat, Kira pushed past Trish and went for some fruit but Trish pulled her backwards and she landed in the sand.

"You get to pick last" She snapped and we all returned to getting the fruit. I grabbed three piece's then went back to sit on the log.

* * *

About an hour later we had all finished eating and there was still a lot of fruit left. Kira decided not to eat anything after Trish told her to wait which we all thought was rude since she complained for age's about how she was hungry!

"When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder 'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under. You're my point. You're my guard. You're the perfect chord and I see our names together on every billboard" My head snapped over to Austin who I swear I just heard sing the song from my book. I know everyone heard the first bit from when Kira read it out but the last bit I wrote in after...Which means! That sneaky so and so looked in my book when I was sleeping. I glared at him and Austin caught my gaze.

"What?" He said with a smirk.

"Nothing" I whispered looking down at my hands.

"Hey Austin can I talk to you for a minute?" Kira said and Austin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?" He replied.

"I need to talk to you" She said and Austin got to his feet and they both walked off for some privacy.

"So do you want some help building a shelter?" Dallas said standing up.

"That would be great" Cassidy said and Elliot and Dez followed Dallas's actions and started to pick up the materials that we'd collected.

"What do you think Kira wants to talk to Austin about?" Trish whispered to me as I picked up some materials.

"Well that's between them isn't it" I replied.

"I was only saying" She said getting defensive.

* * *

About two hours later we managed to build a shelter and Austin and Kira still weren't back.

"Where do you Kira and Austin have got to?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know hopefully Austin has killed her or something" Dallas joked and we all laughed.

"Do you think we should go look for them?" Cassidy suggested.

"They should be back soon" Dallas reassured her.

"Okay" She replied.

"I'M LEAVING!" Kira's voice came out of nowhere as she stormed out the forest with Austin behind her.

"YOUR PATHETIC!" He shouted at her. "THIS ISN'T SOME GIANT SOAP OPERA!" He shouted and she carried on stomping down the beach with Austin right behind her and we all followed behind Austin.

"YOU SHOULD'VE AGREED TO MY DEAL THEN!" She shouted back and walked over to the boat.

"LIKE I SAID THIS ISN'T A SOAP OPERA!" Kira growled loudly and grabbed both of the paddles.

"Kira you don't even know where your going!" Elliot stated.

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed and she started to row away.

"GOODBYE LOSERS!" She shouted and she rowed further away into the distance.

"What was that all about?" Cassidy asked Austin.

"Just leave me alone" He muttered and walked back over to our spot on the beach.

"What the hell just happened" Dez said.

"I have no idea" Trish replied, I looked out to see Kira still rowing away.

"She's going to die out there" Dallas said.

"I think we all know that" Cassidy said and we all stood there watching Kira row out into the horizon.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

I yawned as my eyes fluttered open, I sat up and looked around everyone was asleep still and all you can hear is the nightlife buzzing and the waves crashing to the shore. Then a screaming sound interrupted my thoughts.

"AH!" I jumped and I looked over to the scream, I saw Kira stumbling out of the sea, I quickly got to my feet and slowly walked over.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" She snapped and pushed past me I stumbled backwards on my feet and I watched her walk away.

"A I'm okay would've been nice" I grumbled and followed behind her slowly.

"What are you doing back?" A sleepy Dez asked as he rubbed his eyes and outstretched his arms.

"The boat sunk and I had to swim back holding onto a random piece of the boat" She replied then went back to her favorite spot under the tree.

"Oh that's nice" Dez yawned.

"Whatever" She muttered, Dez looked at me and I shrugged. Everyone slowly started to wake up after.

"I really need a wash" Trish said as she smelt herself then Dez walked over and sniffed her.

"Yeah you do" He said and Trish hit him.

"Ouch!"

"We should go for a wash in the waterfall that Ally found" Cassidy suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea" Trish replied.

"I'm first!" Trish and Dez said at the same time.

"No I'm first!" Trish snapped. "Ladies first"

"Yes okay...Ladies first...Men just before" He joked then he ran off into the forest and Trish growled.

"Okay but I'm after him" We all nodded and I sat down on the log and grabbed some left over fruit.

"What are you doing back?" Austin asked coldly.

"I thought you'd miss me to much" She retorted.

"You could drop dead right now and I wouldn't care" He snapped back.

"Whatever" She mumbled.

"What happened?" Dallas asked.

"None of your business" Austin said.

"Oh did he not tell you?" Kira said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Nope" Cassidy said and she rested her head on Dallas's shoulder.

"Oh well I offered Austin my body and he refused I mean seriously who could refuse this! Then I said if he didn't accept then I would tell people how much Austin loves music and how he secretly plays the guitar and piano and other instruments. Then he still refused so I said I would upset the person that he liked which is-"

"SHUT UP!" Austin shouted.

"Oh are you embarrassed about people finding out who you like?" She giggled.

"No you just assumed that I liked that person but I don't!" He snapped then he wondered off into the forest.

"Austin was right Kira stop trying to turn everything into a stupid soap opera" Dallas said.

"Well what's life without its drama's"

"The perfect life" I said and Kira scowled at me.

"I'm back who's next?" Dez asked appearing from the forest.

"ME!" Trish shouted running off.

"Can I go when she gets back?" I whispered.

"Sure" Cassidy said.

"Elliot can I talk to you for a minute?" Kira asked and then Elliot laughed.

"I don't want your body Kira!" He laughed and Dallas gave him a high-five and Kira growled.

"Fine!" She snapped.

"I'm going to go for a walk" I muttered grabbing my bag.

"Okay just don't get lost" Elliot said and I chuckled as I walked off.

* * *

I managed to find my way to the tree where I fell asleep underneath and Austin was there looking down at his lap.

"Oh...Hi" I whispered.

"Hey" He muttered and I walked around to the other side of the tree to avoid a conversation because it just felt...Awkward? Anyway I should try to write some more lyrics, but just not sing them out loud I don't want Austin listening. 'We're headed for the top. We got 'em on lock. We'll make 'em say "Hey!"'

Good thinking lyrics Allyson well done!

"You know your very talented"

"AH!" I screamed and my book flew up into the air then crashed to the ground.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Austin apologized and I grabbed my book.

"It's okay" I whispered.

"So is that one of your hobbies songwriting?" He asked.

"It's not really one of my hobbies it's my life" I told him.

"Sing a song you wrote? Please?" He asked.

"No...I don't like singing in front of other people I have stage fright" I muttered.

"Well I don't see no stage with loads of people watching so...Sing!" He pushed.

"I don't want to" I whispered.

"Please I bet your good" He complimented.

"It's not that I don't think I'm good it's just-"

"I'll sing with you" He took my book out my hand and I reached out for it.

"Let me touch your book just this once Ally" He started to flick through page's and I felt very uncomfortable with him doing that.

"Let's do this one" I looked to see he was pointing at 'Don't Look Down'

"I don't want to do that one" I muttered.

"Please?" I looked at him and his eyes were wide and I knew he was pulling his puppy dog eyes.

"Hm...Oh okay fine" I said giving up.

"Yeah. Woah. I'm walking on a thin line. And my hands are tied . Got no where to hide. I'm standing at a crossroad. Don't know where to go. Feeling so exposed" Austin sung and I was shocked at his voice I never expected him to be...Good! I gulped as nerves took over me and I realized it was my turn to sing.

"Yeah I'm caught in between. Where I'm going and where I've been. But no, there's no turning back. Yeah!" I sung and I felt Austin's eye burning into me and I gulped as my hands started to shake.

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_  
_ It's like I'm hanging by a thread_  
_ But I'm still gonna push ahead_  
_ So I tell myself_  
_ Yeah, I tell myself_

_ Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_ Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_ Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_ Don't look down, down, down, down_

We both stopped and a smile spread across my face and I took my book out of Austin's hand.

"Wow...Your amazing Ally" He exclaimed smiling at me.

"T-Thanks" I stuttered.

"You should sing in front of people more" He said and I shook my head.

"I don't want to singing in front of one person was bad enough I can't do it in front of more" I explained to him and he nodded.

"Okay I understand but Ally just know you have a talent"

"So do you you're not to bad yourself and it's not something you should be ashamed of don't listen to Kira" I told him.

"Thanks you're the only person who's ever said that my parents just want me to get into a good college and do sport for the rest of my life but I have a passion for music it's like a burning desire inside of me" He told me and I smiled.

"Well if anything you should perform for people" I told him.

"Your right I should do what I want not what my parents want me to do" He said.

"Yeah you should" Austin went to say something when a growl interrupted him.

"What was that?" I whispered as I put my book into my bag.

"I'm not sure" He whispered back and the loud growl echoed around again.

"Ally slowly get up" He whispered to me and I nodded as we both slowly got to our feet and a twig snapped making us look over in the direction it came from and then another twig snapped and the growling got louder.

"Get up in the tree" He said and he grabbed my waist and I quickly grabbed the branch as he helped me up I sat on the branch and Austin slowly followed me. Austin placed a finger to his lips signalling for me to be quite. We both looked down as a Cheater came into view.

"Oh my god" I whispered and Austin placed a hand over my mouth.

The Cheater walked around in circles and sniffed at the ground...What are we going to do!? A bird's call came from the tree's and the Cheater took off in a flash and Austin's hand slowly fell from my mouth.

"We need to get off this island!" I snapped.

"We will Ally I promise" He whispered and he swung down from the tree and he outstretched his arms for me, I jumped a little then I landed in his arms I picked my bag up then when I looked back up I came face to face with Austin.

"Oh" I squeaked in shock.

"We could've ran" He whispered.

"I don't think I've seen a human out run a Cheater before" I whispered back.

"Come to think of it neither have I" He whispered then a smile spread across his face and his hand came up to the side of my face and he stroked my cheek with his finger I felt my face heat up and I began to come confused about what he was doing...Wait! HE'S GOING TO KISS ME! My eye's widened and I took a few steps backwards and Austin's eyebrows furrowed.

"Ally?" He asked.

"I-I need to go have a wash" I spoke quickly and I ran off.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Also many thanks to the person who pointed about how I missed spelt 'Cheetah' See I was in my own world throughout writing this because I haven't been very well and I was on a lot of medication and it sent me a bit CRAZY! **

**Anyway: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"So you ran?" Trish asked again as I explained to her about the events of yesterday when Austin went to kiss me and I ran.

"Yes I did I took off and ran well I ran out of sight then I stopped and walked because I didn't want an asthma attack because I don't have my inhaler with me" I sighed as we both sun bathed on the shore far away from everyone else.

"Why?"

"Because I was scared! I mean I'm me Ally Dawson the person who sits at the front of the classroom and only has one friend!" I snapped and I sighed again. "Sorry didn't mean to snap"

"Hey it's okay your just stressed everyone is I assure you we will get of this island soon" She patted me on my back and smiled.

"So what we going to do about the Cheetah?" I asked.

"I don't know but thanks for coming back and telling us I think it's best that we all stick in pairs" Trish suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea...I wish Dallas, Elliot and Dez would hurry back with the fruit" I muttered as my stomach growled.

"They'll be back soon" She replied, I looked back and I saw Kira sat at her usual spot under the tree and Austin and Cassidy were sat talking.

"Okay" I looked up at the clear blue sky and let out a sigh. "I miss home already it's been five days surely they would've found us by now maybe they've given up and we'll have to live here for the rest of our lives!" I panicked as I started hyperventilating.

"Deep breaths Ally" Trish demanded and I followed her orders. "There that's better...Ally just try not to panic we will be fine. I promise you we will get off this island" Trish said and I tutted at her.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP MAKING A PROMISE THAT THEY KNOW THEY CAN'T KEEP!" I shouted as I got to my feet and stormed across the beach I went right over to where Kira, Cassidy and Austin were and I sat down on the log and I let out a loud sigh and a growl as I looked down at the ground.

"Ally are you okay?" Cassidy asked.

"She's probably just stressed because she knows that the only thing she can attract around here is flies" Kira remarked.

"No body asked for your comments!" Austin hissed.

"It's just I'm sick of people promise's me that we'll get off this island...I mean there's always the possibility that we won't" I said and I saw guilt on Austin's face as he realized he was one of the people.

"Just try not to think about it too much" Cassidy said whilst giving me a smile.

"I'll try" I muttered.

"What's taking Dallas, Elliot and Dez so long?" Cassidy wondered. "They've been gone for age's...I'm scared something might have happened to them now that we know there's a Cheetah out there" She panicked.

"I'm sure that they'll be back soon" Austin reassured her.

"Stop flirting" Kira tutted.

"How is that flirting!" Austin snapped.

"You're flirting!" She snapped back.

"NO I WASN'T!"

"Who's flirting with who?" Dallas voice asked and we all turned to see the three of them stood there with fruit in their arms.

"Nothing!" Cassidy squealed as she jumped up and jumped into Dallas's arms making him drop the fruit which rolled in front of me so I picked two piece's up and started to eat.

"I thought something had happened to you" She pulled away then kissed him.

"Well I think I should disappear more often if that's the type of greeting I get when I come back" Dallas joked and then he and Cassidy sat down and started to eat some fruit. Trish came walking up and she was carrying my bag which I had left on the beach she handed it to me and I gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry" We both said at the same time.

"Whoa that's creepy" Elliot said.

"Whatever" Trish said and she sat next to me.

"So I think we should explore more of the island after we've finished eating" Dez suggested.

"Whilst there's a Cheetah on the loose...I don't think so" Kira implied.

"For once I'm agreeing with Crazy" Elliot said.

"Hey I'm not crazy!" She snapped.

"Sure whatever floats your boat" Elliot replied.

"Come on we're all in a big group I'm sure we'll be fine" Dallas said. "Let's go!" We all got to our feet and set off into the forest.

* * *

"Okay exploring was a bad idea I'm tired I want to go back to my tree!" Kira moaned.

"Just shut up!" Trish snapped. "Go back yourself"

"No way I might get attacked by the Cheetah" She said.

"Why make that sound like a bad thing" Trish replied and Kira gasped and everyone laughed.

"Shut it you!" Kira snapped.

"Make me" Trish retorted.

"Your just a brat you know, thinking your better than me when you're not, I mean you can't just think you and your geeky friend are actually going to apart of our crowd when we get off this island! I mean you're not fit for it. Firstly your friend...Ally? She's a nervous wreck she need's to go get herself checked out by a doctor. Secondly have you seen the size of you quite frankly I've been scared numerous of times thinking that if you get really hungry you might eat me." Kira argued.

"You crossed the line Kira" Cassidy said shaking her head and Trish went to swing for her and I pulled her arm back.

"Trish how many times have I told you not to result in violence" I said and Trish moaned. "But I never said I couldn't!" I quickly turned around and slapped Kira hard across her face and she fell to the ground as she let out a yelp. "I may be a nervous wreck but I'm learning to get over it and if you ever take say anything nasty about my best friend's size I swear the nervous Ally Dawson will go and the Psycho one will come out to play and I swear you will be the first on my hit list!" I shouted in her face and she stared at me in shock then I coughed and turned around to see everyone was staring with the mouth's hung open, I pulled on my top a little. "Sorry" I whispered as I walked to stand next to Trish.

"Wow" Dallas said breaking the silence. "Wasn't expecting-" A growling sound interrupted him.

"Oh no" Dez whispered. "Run!" He squeaked.

"We can't run it's a Cheetah!" Trish snapped harshly.

"Yes but the Cheetah hasn't seen us so I'm going with the running!" Dez replied as he took off down the huge muddy hill packed with tree's and everyone followed. Me of course being the slowest was at the back trying to keep up with everyone. Then suddenly I struggled to breathe I stopped as I leaned against the tree trying to breathe Trish stopped and turned back around.

"ALLY COME ON!" She shouted.

"I...Can't...Breathe" I managed to get out then Austin appeared next to Trish.

"Ally come on!" He snapped and he grabbed my wrists.

"Austin stop! She's having an asthma attack!" Trish snapped pulling my wrists out of his grip.

"O-Okay you go and I will stay here with her!" Austin demanded.

"No the Cheetah!" She snapped.

"Yes I know! Now go!" Austin demanded and Trish rolled her eyes and ran off to catch up with everyone else. My breathing was irregular and I really struggled to breathe.

"Ally okay we're going to climb the tree okay?" I nodded my head at him then he swung up into the tree and he reached down a practically lifted me up. We hid behind the millions of leaves that were sticking out of the huge branch we were sat on. I leaned back against the tree and Austin grabbed my hands and I squeezed them tight.

"Just breath slowly for me Ally nice long one's" He ordered and I did what he told me to do. "It's going to be okay" He said and he gave me a smile, my breathing slowly started to go back to normal and I loosened my grip on his hands. "There we go" He whispered then we both looked down to see the Cheetah stalking the grounds it quickly looked around then took off in the opposite direction away from everyone.

"We're safe now" He whispered and I smiled at him.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Hey no problem" He replied. "Hey Ally about yesterday I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Austin" I replied. "Could we just go back to the beach now I could do we a nice long nap" Austin smiled at me then he helped me down from the branch.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY or the bit of the song Titanium that is written in this chapter :)**

* * *

"Just hold it in please I need to wash!" I groaned at Trish as we came to the waterfall.

"But I'm going to wet myself!" She snapped back as I slipped my shoes off.

"I need you to keep watch encase we see the Cheetah" I retorted.

"O-Okay" She stuttered. "NO sorry I can't hold it in!" She yelped running off for some privacy I let out a sigh as I slipped my top off and I was left in my bra.

"Hey Trish I need to-"

"AH!" I screamed as I turned around to see Dez stood there his eyes were wide and he was staring at my chest I reached for my top to cover myself. "STOP STARING!" I shouted and he jumped and turned around.

"Sorry Ally" He squeaked and I quickly slipped my top on.

"It's okay you can turn around now" I muttered and he did.

"Yeah sorry about that" He muttered rubbing the back of his neck. "Where Trish?" He asked.

"She gone to do her...hm hm" I said.

"What's a hm hm?" He asked.

"You know she's gone to do her hm hm" I raised my eyebrows.

"Nope still don't get it" He replied.

"She went to empty her water bottle" I explained.

"Why couldn't she empty the bottle here?" He replied and I smacked my hand against my forehead.

"She's gone to do her business" I sighed.

"Oh...OH!" He exclaimed. "Well okay I will speak to her when you both get back" I nodded my head and he left, I then took my top off again and slipped my bottoms off then glided into the water...Which happened to be cold!

"I'm back!" Trish announced. "See no Cheetah came"

"No but Dez came" I replied as I swam around.

"What did freckle face want?" She asked as she sat on top of a big rock.

"He was looking for you I think he wanted to ask you something but he instead caught me half-naked" I explained.

"I bet he enjoyed that" Trish laughed.

"Trish!" I snapped.

"Sorry" She mumbled.

* * *

We both returned to the beach to see Dallas and Cassidy running across the beach, Elliot was swimming in the sea, Kira was sat under her favorite tree and Austin and Dez were sat down on the log talking.

"Go on do it don't be a chicken" Austin muttered to Dez as they both got to their feet.

"Do what?" Trish asked and Austin pushed Dez forward.

"Dude!" Dez moaned at Austin.

"Don't be a chicken" He retorted.

"I'm not a chicken!" Dez snapped then Austin started to do his chicken impression and I broke out into laughter. "FINE! Fine I'll do it" He said then he stood in front of Trish. "Can I talk to you for a minute Trish?" He asked and Trish nodded her head and they both walked off into the forest.

"What does he want to talk to her about?" I asked Austin.

"Probably how he wants her to back off because he finds her repulsive" Kira commented.

"Have you forgotten that Ally hit you the last time you insulted Trish?" Austin reminded her.

"Whatever" She mumbled.

"So what's he asking her?" I asked again and Austin nudged his head to the open part of the beach.

"We'll walk and talk" I nodded my head and I fit into a perfect pace next to him we walked past the two love birds Cassidy and Dallas then Austin started to talk.

"He's telling her how he feels" He said and I stopped dead in my tracks and Austin stopped a bit in front of me then turned around. "What?"

"He's telling her what now?" I gasped.

"How he feels about her" He repeated.

"Oh my god!" I squeaked.

"Should he not be telling her?" He asked.

"No he should I just think it's cute...How long has he liked her?" I asked.

"For like ever he never once spoke to her at school but he admired her from afar he would never shut up about her that's also when I first found out your name we were sat in the Cafeteria and Dez skipped over-"

"Skipped?" I questioned.

"Yeah he likes to skip, anyway he skipped over and started to tell me about Trish who's in his Science lesson as are you and he started to tell me everything about her and I questioned him about how he knew everything about her and he said he has his source's and I practically know everything about Trish and you because I asked Dez to find out about you because you seemed to intrigue me for some reason" He explained.

"You researched me?" I asked.

"Yeah" He replied.

"What do you know about me" I questioned.

"I know that you used to chew your hair when you got nervous but Trish helped you get over that, I also know your Dad owns Sonic Boom. Also I know that your favorite food is pickles and I know you used to have a crush on Dallas" He told me.

"Okay so maybe you do know a lot about me" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry I did that" He apologized.

"I-It's okay" I stuttered.

"Hey! Don't stutter you haven't stuttered in age's when we've talked" He pointed at me.

"S-Sorry" I stuttered again then I smacked my hand against my forehead. "Sorry" I said normally.

"There we go much better" Austin said.

"So it kind of seems unfair that you know a lot about me but I don't know anything about you" I said as we both started to walk again.

"Well you know my big secret about me having a passion for music" He pointed out.

"Well yeah I suppose but tell me something else that I don't know about you" I pushed.

"Well I love pancakes...Hmm I could do with some pancakes right now" He slurred rubbing his stomach.

"I could do with some pickles" I said copying his actions.

"Well how about when we get off this island I will treat you to a big jar of pickles" He suggested.

"Your still going to speak to me if we ever get off this island" I blurted out without even thinking and his eyes widened.

"Thanks Ally thanks a lot!" He snapped then he changed his direction and walked back to where Kira was and he sat down on the log.

"Nice one Ally!" I snapped to myself then I sat down on the sand. "Nice going" I muttered.

"You okay Ally?" I looked to see Elliot stood in front of me dripping wet and he flopped down next to me.

"Not really no" I muttered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I said something to Austin that I shouldn't have" I explained.

"What was it?"

"He said he would by me a big jar of pickles when we get of this island then I blurted out your still going to speak to me if we ever get off this island" I explained.

"Oh"

"I didn't mean to it just came out I didn't mean to upset him" I rambled on getting upset then Elliot reached out and put an arm over my shoulder and he pulled me in for a hug. "I hate this island it's making me to emotional" I said wiping away a stray tear and Elliot laughed.

"I think everyone's to emotional" He replied and I laughed I sat up properly separating the hug I quickly glanced back to see Austin scowling at us I quickly looked away then smiled at Elliot.

"Thank you Elliot"

"Hey no problem anytime" I got to my feet and walked over to where Austin and Kira were I sat down on the other end of the log away from Austin and I let out a sigh. Dallas and Cassidy walked over and sat down on the ground then Elliot joined them. After about five minutes of silence Trish and Dez returned.

"Hi" I said smiling at Trish who was scowling along with Dez. "What's wrong?" I asked getting to my feet.

"Can we talk" She whispered and I grabbed my bag and linked arms with her as we walked off into the forest.

* * *

We came to the waterfall and sat down on the grass.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dez told me that he likes me" She said.

"What's so bad about that" I said smiling.

"I messed up I was in shock and I started to laugh when he told me thinking he was joking but I found out he wasn't and I started to stutter blurting out stuff like 'You can't be serious' and 'Your joking right' he got upset and we got into a big argument...I really screwed up because I'm not going to lie I like him a bit to" She explained.

"Oh" I said.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"Give him sometime to calm down then speak to him again and tell him how you really feel and apologize for what happened" I said.

"Okay...Thanks Ally" She got to her feet. "You coming?" She asked.

"I'll be there in a bit" I said and she smiled at me then left I let out a sigh and looked around I lied down on my back and rested my hands behind my head.

"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up. I'm bullet-"

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium" A smile spread across my face as I sat up to see Austin stood there. "I like that song" He said and he sat down next to me.

"Me to" I said. "You really are good" I told him.

"Thanks your really good to shame only me and Trish are a loud to hear it" He replied and I sighed.

"Look Austin about earlier I didn't mean to say it!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay" He laughed. "Just don't say stuff like that again" He then stopped laughing and my eyes locked onto his. "Can I ask you something?" He whispered.

"Sure" I whispered back.

"Do you like Elliot" He said and my eyes widened and I broke eye contact with him.

"What! N-No way a-are you crazy!" I stuttered as I got nervous as I started to shake.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask I'm sorry! Ally! Ally stop shaking!" He yelled as he reached out an grabbed my hands to stop them from shaking.

"You can't just ask me a question like that!" I snapped.

"Sorry" He mumbled.

"Why would you think I like Elliot?" I asked.

"I saw you two hugging" He said.

"He was comforting me because I was upset about what I'd said to you" I explained.

"Oh" He replied then I looked down to see he was still holding my hands Austin followed my gaze and he looked at me quickly I could feel my face heating up, I locked eyes with him again and he slowly started to lean in as did I, his hot breath hit my lips as I got closer to him my eyes then fluttered close and our lips met. Austin's hand immediately came to the side of my face and my hands came to his chest they rested lightly on the thin fabric of his top he nipped at my bottom lip and my mouth slowly opened his tongue slid in and met mine the immediate contact sent shivers down my spin. One of Austin's hands grabbed my waist and pulled me closer into him. Before I could stop myself both of my hands flew up to his hair and they gripped onto his golden mop and I pulled him closer to me. Austin then pulled away gasping for air and he rested his forehead against mine we were both panting and I looked down to see his lips were red and I pretty sure mine are to.

"Austin we need to talk" Dez said walking out from the trees and I jumped back from Austin.

"I'll just leave" I muttered getting to my feet grabbing my bag.

"Ally wait!" Austin said getting to his feet but Dez started to talk to him and I quickly made my exit.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"So you kissed?" Trish repeated as we sat near the sea.

"Yes we kissed" I replied picking up some sand.

"Was it good?" She asked.

"The best" I replied.

"So why aren't you speaking to him then?" She wondered.

"Because we kissed" I sighed dropping the sand.

"Go talk to him" She pushed.

"I can't I'll start to stutter then make a fool out of myself...Why don't you go speak to Dez?" I pushed her trying to change the subject.

"I don't think he likes me anymore it's been two days and I've caught him scowling at me-STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" She snapped.

"Sorry!" I laughed.

"How about I make a deal with you...If I go speak to Dez you go speak to Austin? That sounds fair shake on it" Trish held her hand out for me and I shook it.

"Okay then deal"

"I guess I best go talk to him then" She said getting to her feet and my eyes widened.

"Your doing it now!" I squeaked.

"Yes now what's the problem with that?" She asked as we both started to walk over.

"It's to soon" I replied.

"Ally don't panic you'll do fine" She reassured me.

"O-Okay" I stuttered. We came to the place where everyone else was. Dallas and Cassidy were embraced in each other, Elliot and Kira were arguing, Dez and Austin were both staring into the lit fire. When we walked over everyone stared at us then Trish sighed and stepped forward.

"Dez can I speak to you please" She muttered.

"No" He replied bluntly.

"Please I need to talk to you" She replied.

"No" He repeated, I felt someone's eyes burning into me and out of the corner of my eye I could see Austin staring at me I let out a loud gulp and my hands started to shake so I clasped them together.

"Please!" She snapped getting angry.

"NO!" He shouted and Trish's hands formed in fists.

"Whoa! Trish calm down!" I shouted standing in front of her.

"He's being a JERK!" She shouted.

"Dez will you just speak to her" Austin mumbled and Dez sighed.

"Fine" He grumbled getting to his feet and he began to walk off into the forest with Trish stalking right behind him. My hands dropped to my sides and I sat down on the log.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Elliot shouted at Kira and she jumped.

"IT'S TRUE WE'RE ALL STUCK HERE FOREVER" She screamed back at him. They were both face to face and there chest's were rising fast, Kira's fists were clenched together as were Elliot's.

"Sexual Tension" Dallas sung and I let out a snicker of laughter then I immediately smacked my hand over my mouth.

"Take. It. Back." Elliot said through gritted teeth.

"No" She replied, I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness I reached near the fire to grab and apple I brought it to my mouth when I looked back at Kira and Elliot to see them both having a complete make out session. My apple fell from my hands and fell to the sand my mouth hung open I looked to see everyone else was staring with their mouths hung open to.

"Well that was unexpected" Cassidy said.

"You two can stop now" Dallas said but they both continued.

"You two stop it" Austin said.

"GUYS!" Cassidy shouted and they both jumped apart, Kira quickly retreated back to her tree and Elliot sat down near the fire. Wow never saw that one coming. I looked up at the moon and sighed, I wonder how long we've been on this island for?

"Does anyone know how long we've been here for?" I asked.

"I don't know?" Dallas shrugged.

"Two weeks, four days" Kira replied staring out at the horizon.

"Oh thanks" I replied.

"You've been counting" Cassidy said.

"Yep" She replied.

"Why?" Cassidy asked.

"Because I wanted to" She muttered.

"Oh okay" Cassidy said.

"Okay Ally your turn!" Trish said from behind me and I jumped falling off the log.

"JESUS TRISH!" I shouted holding a hand to my heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" She said sitting down on the log.

"Ally's turn to do what?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing" I replied getting to my feet.

"It must be something" Dallas said.

"Go on Ally" Trish pushed.

"I-I can't" I stuttered.

"We had a deal" Trish reminded me.

"I know b-but I can't" I replied.

"Ally" Trish said.

"I can't" I muttered then I started to walk off down the beach, I rubbed my arms as the cold air hit me hard...I'm such a chicken! How could I not do it! I made a deal! Why do have to be such a chicken!

"Ally?" I turned around to see Austin following me.

"Oh" I squeaked.

"Are you okay?" He asked catching up to me.

"I-I'm fine" I stuttered.

"No!" He stood in front of me bringing me to a halt. "There's something wrong tell me" He reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's stupid" I sighed. "Trish and I made a deal that if she talks to Dez then I have to talk to you" I said.

"Why do you say talking to me like it's a bad thing?" He asked.

"It's n-not I m-mean she wants me to talk to you about the k-kiss" I stumbled and he let out a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you brought it up" He said.

"Oh god" I whispered.

"Hey it's not a bad thing I think we just need to talk about it and clear the air" He said.

"You k-know if you just want to say that we should forget about it then you should leave now because I think I've got the message" I said.

"No! I'm not going to say anything like that!" He snapped. "I was going to say that I thought that kiss was amazing and that I really enjoyed it" He spoke quickly.

"Oh! Wow I really screwed that one up" I replied.

"No you didn't screw it up next time just don't jump to conclusion" He said.

"Next time?" I squeaked.

"Yeah next time? You don't think there's going to be a next time?" He questioned.

"W-Well I-I d-don't k-know" I stuttered and he smiled as he began to lean down to my lips.

"AH!"

"GET OFF HER!"

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

"DALLAS HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"AHHHHH!" Me and Austin both jumped and quickly ran over to where the screams were coming from.

The sight that I saw next was horrible. Dallas was stood there with blood all over his hands and his shirt. Cassidy was lying there with her eyes closed her leg had bite and claws marks all over and blood was all over her. Kira was sat near Cassidy just staring down at her. Trish was covering her eyes using Dez. Elliot was also covered in blood standing next to Dallas I looked behind both of them to see the Cheetah dead. I felt my stomach turn and tears began to fall down my face...Blood...Blood everywhere...Just like the accident. Trish pulled away from Dez and turned to me her face was covered in fear.

"ALLY LEAVE NOW!" She shouted and I took a few steps back and Austin looked back at me. "ALLY GO!" She screamed. Images started to flash before my eyes.

_"Sweetie everything will be okay" My mom whispered to me when I was thirteen. "We just need to take your sister to her dance class then we will go to the beach, I promise you"_

_"Why do you always put her first I don't like her!" I cried then my Dad started to drive off, I looked to my right to see my older sister sat there._

_"I hate you to you know" Summer replied sticking her tongue out at me._

_"I hate you more" I retorted. My Dad came to a traffic light and he waited until it turned green, he drove straight ahead until the screeching of tire's brought the car to a halt we all looked out the windows and a red car came speeding towards us._

_"DRIVE!" My mom screamed at my dad and he struggled to get the car to start._

_"DAD!" Summer screamed and within seconds the car collided into the right side of the car._

_My eyes fluttered open and I looked to see I was outside the car, my leg was killing me and my eyes kept going fuzzy._

_"DAD!" I screamed and no one replied, I saw Summer resting right next to the car, I got to my feet and hobbled over to her. Her face was covered in blood and cuts, there wasn't an inch of her clothes that wasn't covered in blood. I fell next to her landing in the thick puddle of blood that had formed underneath her.  
_

_"Summer" I whispered shaking her. "Summer" I cried. "SUMMER!"_

"Ally wake up" I heard Austin's soft voice.

"S-Summer" I slurred as my eyes opened.

"Ally it's okay" Trish appeared on my other side.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out" Austin said grabbing my hand.

"There was so much blood" I whispered.

"It's all gone Ally...Cassidy is fine Kira saved her" Trish said.

"Kira?" I asked.

"Who knew that she actually knows a lot about first aid" Austin said and I let out a laugh which suddenly made me frown.

"S-Summer" I whispered and Trish frowned to.

"Ally it's okay" She said.

"She's dead! The last thing I said was I hated her!" I cried and Trish pulled me into her arms.

* * *

**So...What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long update for this one :(**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed :)**

**I do not own Explosions by Ellie Goulding :(**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Trish I forgot to ask how did things go between you and Dez?" I whispered in her ear.

"Well it went okay but we're just going to stay friends" She whispered back.

"Oh I'm sorry to here that" I replied.

"I'm fine with it...So how you feeling now?" She asked.

"F-Fine I guess" I stuttered. "Where's Austin?" I asked.

"He's gone to get some fruit with Elliot" She replied and I nodded my head. Cassidy was embraced in Dallas, her leg was still covered in dry blood but Kira managed to stop the bleeding and she is now off getting some more water for Cassidy leg so she can clean it up...Who new she actually cared? I for one didn't. Austin and me well...What are we? I don't know?

"Could you pass me my bag Trish?" I asked her and she reached over and dropped it in my lap. "Thanks" Trish smiled at me before she got up and went off for a walk down the beach. I pulled my songbook out of my bag and grabbed my pen.

"What you doing?" I heard Cassidy ask.

"Just...er? Doodling?" I replied.

"Your doodling?" She replied.

"Yep...Doodling" I whispered.

"Oh what you doodling then?"

"Oh I'm doodling a...I'm doodling-"

"Me!" I turned around to see Austin standing behind me.

"Your doodling Austin?" Dallas said.

"Er yeah I guess?" I said then Austin placed a pile of fruit on the ground then he came and sat next to me.

"Why did you say I was doodling you?" I whispered to him.

"I was helping you cover from saying that you were about to write a song so I do believe I am owed a thank you?" He whispered back.

"Well then thank you Austin" I smiled at him.

"So what lyrics you got?" He asked.

"Nothing yet I haven't even started" I replied.

"Well why don't we go find a spot on the beach and I could help you?" He offered.

"Well...er sure why not!" I got to my feet as did Austin and we both walked off and sat near the sea.

"So what do you want the song to be about?" He asked.

"Well I'm not sure something that I can relate to?" I said and Austin rubbed the back of his neck.

"How about...Being lost...Or wanting to be heard! No got it how about being confused and not knowing what to do!" He chirped and I frowned.

"You trying to say that's what I can relate to" I muttered.

"What! N-No I didn't mean it like that...Sorry" He stumbled.

"It's okay...Let's go for being confused and not knowing what to do" I replied.

"Okay now what?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"We think of lyrics" I said.

"Oh yeah I knew that" He laughed.

"How about 'I'm looking through an open door, even though I'm not home anymore?'"

"Yeah...Wow that's good do you have a lyric dictionary up in your head" He joked and I laughed.

"I wish...Now you think of something" I nudged him.

"When your lost!" He said proud of himself.

"What else?" I pushed.

"Er I don't know?" He replied.

"Okay how about 'When your lost and you've been forgotten'" I suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great" He whispered as I scribbled it down then I looked to see him staring at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing you just look really beautiful" He said and I felt my face starting to heat up.

"Oh...I...thanks" I muttered.

"Ally will you-"

"I'm think we should stop now, I'm gonna go for a walk in the forest" I said as I scurried to my feet.

_You trembled like you'd seen a ghost, and I gave in._

_I lack the things you need the most, you said where have you been?_

_You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide, I wonder why?_

_I remind you of the days you poured your heart into, but you never tried._

I picked my bag up then I took off into the forest...beautiful yep he defiantly did just call me that! Okay Ally stop running! I slowed down an started to walk instead.

"Why did I freak out for!" I stomped. "He only said you were beautiful!" I snapped to myself.

"Oh is someone talking to herself " I turned around to see Kira there.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"We need to have a little chat" She replied.

"No we don't" I mumbled.

_I've fallen from grace_

_Took a blow to my face_

_I've loved and I've lost_

_I've loved and I've lost_

"So what's happening between you and Austin?" She asked.

"That's none of you business" I said dropping my bag next to me and Kira stalked closer to me.

"Well can't a girl be curious sometimes?" She said as she began to circle me.

"Right I feel like I'm under questioning...So what do you want Kira really?" I said folding my arms.

"Me I want nothing" She giggled.

_Explosions...on the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and you've learned_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same_

_It will never be the same_

"Cough up Kira!" I snapped.

"Okay you got me I do want something" She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Austin" She replied.

"What about Elliot" I said.

"That was just a one time thing it meant nothing" She replied.

"What if it meant something to Elliot?" I questioned and she stopped in front of me.

"It meant nothing to him" She growled.

_You left my soul bleeding in the dark_

_So you could be king_

_The rules you set are still untold to me and I lost my faith in everything_

_The nights you could cope, your intentions were gold_

"No need to sound so defensive" I replied.

"I'm not DEFENSIVE!" She screeched and she bent down and picked my bag up.

"Give it back!" I shouted reaching out for it but she pulled it away and she began to laugh. "Kira it's not funny give it BACK!" She then threw it up into the tree's and the strap got caught on one of the branches. "KIRA!" I shouted and she took off. "What a Brat" I muttered as I began to climb the tree.

_But the mountains will shake_

_I need to know I can still make_

_Explosions...on the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and you've learned_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same_

"Why did she have to throw it so high for!" I snapped as I reached the top of the tree I reached out and pulled it off the branch. The sunlight flickered through the leaves blinding me a little and I fell forward but I quickly grabbed onto a branch in front of me and I hung there. "Great!" I mumbled and I swung forward grabbing a hold of a bigger branch and I pulled myself up onto it. "Safe and sound" I muttered.

_And as the floods move in_

_And your body starts to sink_

_I was the last thing on your mind_

_I know you better than you think_

_'Cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning_

_Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces_

_So watch them fall with you, in slow motion_

_I pray that you will find peace of mind_

_And I'll find you another time_

_I'll love you, another time_

The branch I was sat on started to creek and I gripped onto it tightly. The wind then started to pick up and the tree shook violently then the sun blinded me once more and I let out a yelp as the branch gave way underneath me and I began to fall. I hit loads of branches as I fell screaming.

"HELP!" I screamed then my head smacked against a solid branch and everything started to blur and my back arched as I smacked to the ground, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and everything became dark.

_Explosions...on the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and you've learned_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same._

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Ally wake up!" I felt my body being shook. "Ally please wake up!" My eyes snapped open and hovering above me was a boy with bushy blonde hair.

"Huh? What happened?" I muttered as I rubbed my eyes. "Trish?" I asked and she stepped out from behind a tall and ginger boy.

"Are you okay Ally?" She asked.

"Yeah my head hurts though...Who are you?" I asked pointing at the blonde kid.

"Ally don't be silly it's me Austin" He said.

"Nope sorry I don't know an Austin" I replied. "Actually come to think of it who are the rest of you?" I asked and they all exchanged glances with one another.

"You remember me right?" Trish said.

"Oh course I do" I replied. "I could never forget you"

"Thank god" She sighed.

"Ally I'm Cassidy" The blonde girl got to her feet as did I.

"Nice to meet you Cassidy" I greeted then I looked out to see the sea. "Wait...Where are we?" I asked.

"We're stranded on an island" A girl with wavy black hair said.

"Oh that's cool" I exclaimed.

"Cool? Ally why is that cool? Who are you and what have you done with the real Ally!" Trish exclaimed as she shook me.

"Enough with the shaking!" I snapped brushing her hands off my shoulders. "And I'm the real Ally"

"No the real Ally would start hyperventilating about being stuck on an island" A boy with brown hair said.

"And who are you?" I snapped.

"The names Dallas"

"Well Dallas you don't even know me so I have no idea who you are talking about" I growled at him.

"I think that fall and the bang to her head has coursed her a bit of memory loss and has altered her personality a little" A boy with dirty blonde hair said and by the way did I mention that he was hot!

"And who might you be?" I asked biting my lip.

"I'm Elliot" He said.

"Wow that's a great name" I replied and he flashed me a smile, I then looked to see the boy with bright bushy blonde hair gawking at me.

"What's your problem?" I snapped.

"M-Me nothing?" He stuttered.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Trish.

"No that's usually what your like" She said.

"Me I've never been like that" I replied.

"Hey Ally I'm Kira" The black-haired girl said and she bent down to pick up a dirty brown bag. "Do you mind if I read you songbook?" She asked.

"My what book?" I replied and she pulled out a book from the bag.

"You know your songbook" she said shaking it.

"I don't have a songbook"

"Oh okay then it must belong to someone else" She shrugged shoving it back in the bag.

"Don't be silly!" The blonde boy snapped grabbing the bag from Kira. "Ally how can you not remember this! You and me were working on a song together!" He yelled and I scowled at him.

"Geez get a grip" I snapped back at him.

"Come on Ally let's go for a walk" Trish said as she grabbed my arm and she guided me to the beach.

"Can you really not remember anyone back there? Or how we got here?" She questioned.

"No I can't" I replied.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asked.

"Er I-I well it was? No it was...Oh got it I remember high school...But just none of the people back there! Oh and I do not remember the songbook" I explained.

"Okay well we just need to hope that soon you get your memory back" She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Trish...Were any of them important to me?" I asked and she looked over at my shoulder and I followed her gaze to see she was looking at the boy with blonde hair. "Who is that?"

"That's Austin...He's your...Well I'm not quite sure what you are but you were almost something until you fell from a tree and hit your head then knocked yourself out" She explained.

"Oh...Well that's a bit to take in" I mumbled.

"Yeah I suppose it is" Trish replied.

"Let's head back I want to talk to the others get to know them" I said and Trish nodded her head.

* * *

So let's just say I think me and Kira are going to be best friends she's so funny and I love her already. I met Dez who's odd that's the only word I can use to describe him. Dallas well he's hot I might just add and he's quite the comedian but he's also taken by Cassidy what a lucky girl. Cassidy she's just your typical friendly girl and I like her. Elliot oh my Elliot I think we could become great friends even something more! Austin well as soon as I walked over he walked off I suppose I should go talk to him. I got to my feet and walked out onto the open beach I looked around to see him sat a long distance away so I began to walk over.

When I reached him he was resting his chin on his knees and playing with the sand, I took a seat next to him.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" He replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep" He said popping the 'P'.

"I'm not stupid I know your not alright"

"Why were you in the tree for?" He asked.

"Er I don't remember sorry"

"So you really can't remember me or anyone but Trish?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry"

"You don't need to apologize it's my fault you fell anyway" He said and my eyes widened.

"Why!" I exclaimed.

"I called you beautiful and you ran away so basically I caused it I shouldn't have said anything" He explained.

"Why the heck would I run away for! If you'd called me beautiful I would have thanked you and then stayed" I told him.

"Well if you did that you wouldn't be the real Ally" He said.

"I am the real Ally!" I snapped.

"No you're not" He muttered.

"Fine!" I growled and I smacked my hands hard onto the sand. "Bye Austin!" I snapped as I got to my feet and walked away. When I got back to everyone else I sat down on the log next to Trish.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"He is rude and I hate him!" I snapped.

"Why?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh it's because 'I'm not the real Ally'" I mimicked his voice childishly.

"Well he was defiantly starting to like you" Dez explained.

"NO! He wasn't Dez stop pointing thoughts into her head...Me and Austin were having a thing secretly we just didn't want to tell you guys yet you see" Kira explained.

"Oh that's so sweet" I chirped. "But I'd get away from him as quick as you can Kira"

"Ha thanks for the advice but I think I'm really starting to fall for him" She sighed batting her eyelashes, I looked at Trish whose mouth was hanging open.

"What's wrong Trish?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She a lying cow!" She shouted then she stomped off into the forest with Dez right behind her.

"What did I do?" Kira asked and Cassidy shook her head.

"Your so cruel Kira" Cassidy sighed then she went into conversation with Dallas.

"Is there anything to do around here?" I asked Elliot.

"Well not really unless you fancy a swim?" He suggested and I smiled.

"I'd love a swim" I said and Elliot quickly got to his feet and we began to walk down to the sea. "So how did we end up on this island?" I asked as I took my shoes off.

"Well we were all on a boat party and put it this way no one was meant to be there and the police came along. All of us fled on a little boat and then basically we got stranded out in the sea. Then a storm brewed and we ended up here" He explained as we both began to swim in the water.

"Oh wow...Were we all friends in high school?" I asked.

"No not really. You and Trish were known as the outcasts, I don't know why though because I happen to think both of you are pretty cool"

"Aw thanks Elliot!" I exclaimed. "So what was I like at school?"

"You were known as a geek but I don't think you are at all" He said and I smiled.

"Wait...Am I smart?" I wondered.

"Yes straight A's all the way" He said.

"Jesus never knew I was that good" I muttered.

"So what's it like to have forgotten things?" He asked.

"It's not really exciting but I'll live with it I'll just have to get to know you lot again"

"Damn your personality really has changed" He muttered staring at me.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Because you were shy, quite and very insecure"

"I was really like that?"

"Yep" He said.

"Oh..." I turned around in the water and looked over at Austin who was still sat on his own...I guess I we someone an apology.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Austin" I whispered as I sat down next to him on the log, which he then quickly got up and walked over and sat by Dez I let out a sigh of defeat. You see this has been happening for two days now. Whenever I got to apologize he walks away. Talk about immature!

"Hey Ally wanna go for a walk?" Kira chirped.

"Sure" I said as I got up of the log and linked arms with her, we then took of along the sand. "How's things going between you and Austin?" I asked.

"Perfect but just do me one favor?" She asked.

"Sure anything!"

"Don't listen to what anyone says me and Austin are secretly dating" She explained and I raised an eyebrow.

"No offense Kira but how come we all know that you and Austin are secretly dating but Austin doesn't know that we all know shouldn't you just tell him because that would be a bit mean" I rambled on.

"Okay then I will talk to him later on about it...Thanks for the advice" She said.

"Hey no problem!"

"So I also wanted to ask you something?" She said.

"Okay fire away" Just then Kira stepped in some kind of jelly like substance.

"Ow! Oh god this is gross! Uh I want to go home" She moaned and yelped then a pain rushed through my head and I let out a scream as I placed my hands to my head.

"You've said that before!" I shouted.

"ALLY ARE YOU OKAY!" I heard Trish shout from the other end of the beach then she started to walk over with everyone behind her.

"You defiantly said it before!" I shouted again pointing at her.

"I haven't Ally" She said sweetly.

"Ally are you okay?" Cassidy asked as they all reached us.

"Yes you did! Then...Then you started saying horrible things about Trish! Then I hit you!" I shouted then I pushed her back. "Don't you ever say stuff about Trish again!"

"Whoa Ally calm down" Elliot said as he stepped in front of me.

"M-My head really hurts" I stuttered.

"I think you need some rest" He suggested and I nodded my head and he wrapped his arm over my shoulder and guided the way, I took a quick look back to see Austin staring after me. My eyes locked onto his and I began to see the sadness in his eyes and it suddenly made my face drop...Why is he sad?

"Ally!" Elliot shook me and I looked away from Austin.

"Sorry I was in my own world" I muttered as I sat down and Elliot sat next to me.

"You weren't...You were staring at Austin" He said.

"No I wasn't!" I snapped.

"Ally I saw you so don't lie to me" He replied.

"Well so what if I did what's it to you anyway?"

"Well it doesn't help that the girl I like happens to be staring dreamily at another guy who actually happens to have girlfriend" He explained and I smiled at him.

"You like me?" I asked.

"Yeah I do a lot" He mumbled.

"Aw well I guess I like you to"

"You guess?" He asked.

"I know I like you" I said and he smiled.

"Good" He reached out a tucked my hair behind my ear he then leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips then he pulled me in for a hug. My eyes fluttered close and a scene flashed before me.

_"Oh" Austin said then I looked down to see he was holding my hands Austin followed my gaze and he looked at me quickly I watched as my face began to turn red, I locked eyes with him again and he slowly started to lean in as did I and it turned out into a heated make-out session. One of Austin's hands grabbed my waist and pulled me closer into him. My hands then flew up to his hair and they gripped onto his golden mop and I pulled him closer. Austin then pulled away gasping for air and he rested his forehead against mine we were both panting._

"AH!" I screamed and I pushed myself away from Elliot and I landed on my back in the sand.

"Ally what's wrong?" He asked quickly helping me up.

"I...I need to be alone!" I spluttered out and I pushed past him walking of into the forest. My legs began to guide the way through the mud and leaves. Last time I recall I've never kissed Austin! I mean I would've remembered a kiss like that! Gr my head hurts! A snap of a twig caught my attention.

"Who's there?" I asked and then a low growling sound bounced off the tree's. "Shoot!" I shouted out in panic as I looked around frantically. Then out from behind the tree's a Cheetah came walking out letting it's low growl rumble around. "Oh...God" I whispered as I slowly began to back away until my back came in contact with a tree and the Cheetah came closer and closer. "Help" I squeaked as he prodded closer to me then out of nowhere a rock flew over the Cheetah and into the tree's and in a flash the Cheetah followed the rock. I let out a sigh as I saw Austin walking out from the tree's.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine...Was that you?" I said pointing in the direction of where the Cheetah ran.

"Yeah we can't have you dead can we I'm sure Elliot would be devastated" He remarked.

"Why would Elliot be-"

"Are saw you kiss him" He said.

"Oh..." I muttered.

"You best get back" He said and I nodded my head and walked past him and back to the beach.

* * *

"So how long we been here?" I asked Trish as we all settled down to sleep.

"Er I lost count now Kira knew a while back and that was two weeks and some days" She explained then she let out a yawn.

"I miss home...I even miss Summer" I said and Trish quickly shot up staring at me.

"What did you just say!" She shouted disturbing everyone who quickly focused their attention on us.

"I miss Summer" I repeated with a little laugh.

"Ally...Summer's dead" She said and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Dead!" I laughed. "Trish just try to get some sleep"

"Ally I'm not joking!" She exclaimed. "Please don't tell me you've forgotten the accident!"

"What accident! Trish what are you on about!" I shouted getting to my feet and brushing the sand from my knee's.

"The car crash! How the heck can you forget it Ally! It was absolutely horrific!" She shouted.

"SUMMER'S ALIVE!" I screamed and then everything fell silent.

"Ally maybe you should go for walk or something? Calm yourself down" Elliot suggested and I turned and scowled at him.

"Just shut up Elliot!" I shouted.

"Ally go calm down" Austin said as he got to his feet.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN! JUST SHUT UP AND GO SIT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"Girlfriend? Ally what are you on about!" He snapped.

"Kira! Your girlfriend Kira!" I snapped back.

"Kira's not my girlfriend!" He shouted.

"That's what she's been telling people..." I muttered as I looked at Kira who was looking down at the sand.

"Kira why did you tell Ally that" Austin growled.

"Because I wanted her to think we were secretly dating of course" She said.

"Why though?" I asked.

"Are you stupid Ally! I want Austin but you keep getting in the way!" She shouted as she shot to her feet.

"Me! How to I keep getting in the way!" I snapped.

"You do! Before you hit your head you were practically all over each other!" She shouted.

"Kira we weren't all over each other!" Austin snapped.

"Yes you were!" She shouted.

"No we weren't!" Austin retorted.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Cassidy screamed bringing us all to silence. "Everyone just shut up" She panted. "All you go for a walk on the beach, Kira you stay here and Austin go for a walk in the forest all of you need time to calm down and think" We all obeyed Cassidy and went off to the places she told us to go.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that it's be a while it's just there's a lot been going on in my life and this was just the last thing on my mind but I promise that the story will now start to be updated frequently :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

I let out a groan as I found spot on the beach I rested my hands behind my and lay back in the sand and gazed up at the night sky. Summer's not dead I know that I remember speaking to her...Why is there loads of blank spots in my mind! Why can't I just remember everything. Life sucks!

"Ally?" Austin said as he sat next to me and I sat up too.

"Thought Cassidy assigned you to the forest" I mumbled.

"Yeah but I just wanted to give you something" He said then he reached behind him and pulled out a book.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's your songbook Ally" He placed it in my lap.

"Well I don't want it" I replied.

"But it's yours Ally" He said.

"Well I don't remember it"

"Just keep it then maybe somethings in it will refresh your memory" He replied.

"I highly doubt it" I muttered.

"Just try...For me?" He said.

"I don't want to!" I snapped and I threw the book onto the sand and bits of paper fell out.

"Now look what you've done!" He snapped and he scrambled on his knee's and began to collect up the piece's that had fallen out. My eye glanced to one of them that had fallen near my feet I picked it up and looked at it. 'When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder. Cause you got my back and I'm not going under'

**"They are good and it's what makes me...me!" I sniffed and opened my book up I grabbed the pen that was lying in among the pages and opened it to the page with writing on.**

**"When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder 'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under" I sung then I started to scribble more words into the book.**

"ALLY!" Austin shouted as he shook me.

"W-What?" I asked as I looked around rubbing my eyes.

"You fainted...Are you okay? Was it my fault? I didn't mean to sound so mean" He rambled on.

"No it wasn't you...I just felt light-headed" I said as I sat up. The piece of paper was scrunched up in my hand. "Here's a piece of a page" I said and I put it in my his hands.

"Thanks" He said. "I'm sorry about before Ally"

"It's okay you had every right I'm sorry for what I did"

"It's okay but please will you keep this it is yours" He said and he placed the book in my hands.

"Yes okay I will" I said.

"Well goodnight Ally" He then got to his feet and wondered off.

"Goodnight" I muttered to myself then I lay back in the sand then I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"SQUAWK!"

"AH!" I screamed as I shot up and the seagull at the end of the boat flew away. "WAIT BOAT!" I shouted and I looked around to see I was smack bang in the middle of the sea. "This isn't good...This really isn't good" I panicked and the boat shook. "AH! But how?" The moon hung high in the night sky. "HELP!" I screamed. "What am I doing? I'm in the middle of the ocean" I sighed as I sat down. A white piece of paper rested underneath the little seat and I reached out and grabbed it. "Have fun. Kira!" I read out loud. "THAT BRAT!" I shrieked and kicked the side of the boat. The two oars were on the other side of the boat. "I guess I better row then" I sighed as I picked them both up and put one on either side of the boat. "If I ever get back I swear I will kill her"

10 Minutes Later:

"OH IT'S USELESS!" I yelped and I threw the oars and the sunk into the ocean. "OH FOR GOD SAKE!" I shrieked, I lay down on the floor of the boat. "Might as well get some sleep" I muttered and I hugged my sides and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Ally please wake up!" I felt myself being shook, my eyes flew open and I saw Austin hovering over me.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"We found you in the woods you felt out of a tree Ally and you hit your head" He explained and my eyes widened.

"Excuse me!" I snapped.

"You've been out cold for about a week" Trish said.

"A week? Wait I'm confused? I thought I already hit my head because then I woke up and I couldn't remember anyone" I explained and they both looked at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Ally what are you on about?" Austin said.

"I couldn't remember you" I said pointing at Austin. "And I liked Elliot!" I exclaimed pointing at Elliot who was sat next to Dallas. "Then me and Kira became best friends and then she left me on my own in the middle of the ocean!"

"Ally that never happened" Dallas laughed.

"But it did!" I snapped.

"I think you need some more rest" Austin said.

"No I don't I-" Austin sat down next to me and I watched him closely he then wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"Just sleep Ally" He whispered in my ear.

"No I-" My eyes began to close.

* * *

**What do you think? I know it's short but tomorrow's chapter will be longer I promise!**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and the hot air hit me. I slowly sat up straight and looked to see Cassidy and Dallas snuggled up together and Trish was sat talking to Dez.

"Where's Austin?" I asked.

"He's gone for a walk along the beach" Trish said. "How are you feeling Ally?"

"My head hurts still" I replied.

"So you going to tell us about your dream?" Dez asked.

"Well basically I...It's hard to explain but I can say that I thought it was real so very real" I explained.

"Oh...Ally I think you should go talk to Austin he's been pretty upset" Trish said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he seems to think it's his fault you fell and hit your head but it isn't I don't even know how he came to that conclusion" Trish explained and I nodded my head.

"Okay but first I've got some serious ass kicking to do!" I exclaimed as I got to my feet.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Where's Kira?" I demanded.

"She went somewhere with Elliot" Dez said.

"Where though!" I snapped.

"Someone's losing their shyness" Dallas yawned as he began to wake up.

"Just tell me where she is!" I snapped.

"I'm right here" Kira said as she walked out the forest with Elliot by her side.

"You! Are dead meat!" I growled then I ran forward and tackled her to the ground I swung a punch which hit her across her face.

"AUSTIN!" Dez shouted.

"Dallas do something!" Cassidy shouted, I then swung a punch at her again which hit her square in the face.

"Ally! ALLY STOP!" Kira screamed as she squirmed underneath me.

"ALLY!" Austin's voice boomed and I felt his arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me off Kira.

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" I yelled.

"No Ally!" I began to wiggle more. "CALM DOWN!" He shouted but I squirmed more to try to get out of his grasp.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KIRA I SWEAR I WILL!" I screeched.

"ALLY. STOP!" Austin boomed and he pinned me up against one of the tree's. "CALM DOWN!" He shouted, I then stopped struggling and I began to pant heavily. "What the hell is going on!" He snapped as he looked at Kira then to me.

"I don't know that animal! Just came and attacked me!" Kira spat.

"No! You brought this all on yourself!" I spat back.

"Ally what are you on about?" Austin asked.

"She made me fall out the tree! It's her fault!" I exclaimed.

"You did what!" Trish snapped at Kira.

"She got angry and the through my bag into the tree I climbed up to get in then I fell so if anything it's her fault and I'm sick to death of her!" I shouted.

"So it wasn't my fault?" Austin said.

"No" I whispered. "No it wasn't yours"

"Kira why would you do that?" Elliot asked.

"Because she wouldn't give me Austin!" She yelled.

"Austin was never mine!" I snapped then Austin's grip fell from mine and I watched as his face tightened. "Austin I didn't mean it like that" I panicked.

"I'm going for a walk" He growled then he began to walk off.

"Austin wait!" I shouted as I went after him but he carried on walking. "Austin please!"

"Leave me alone!" He shouted and I jumped back. "Just. Leave. Me. Alone" He growled and I slowly started to turn around and I started to walk off. I went back to where everyone else was and I saw Kira sat down with her head back because of her bloody nose.

"Trish where is my bag?" I asked and she reached behind her and passed me my bag. "If you need me I'll be by the waterfall" I said then I walked off into the forest.

How could you be so stupid Ally! You've really got to think before you speak! Now Austin will never like me! I came to the water and I sat on the grass by the water and I pulled out my song book and I opened it up to a new page then grabbed my pen and began to scribble away.

* * *

"Oh like a Cheetah in the night, you held me tight, then you claimed me as yours" I sang the last part of the song that I have been writing.

"That sounds good" I looked behind me to see Dez stood there.

"Oh thanks" I muttered then I turned to look at the waterfall and Dez sat next me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Not really no" I sighed.

"Oh, Austin isn't okay if that helps" He said and I chuckled.

"It helps just a little...I didn't mean what I said"

"We all know you didn't Ally" He replied.

"But it's just me and Austin aren't exactly a thing it's just-"

"Complicated?" Dez suggested.

"Yeah just that...Complicated" I sighed.

"I really do think you should go speak to him" He said.

"Is he still angry?" I asked.

"Yes very but it's better to try sort it out now because when he cools down he will start blaming himself for what's happened" Dez explained.

"Okay is he still on the beach?"

"Yes" He replied.

"Thanks Dez"

* * *

Austin was sat hunched over on the sand he was gazing out at the horizon. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hi" I said.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" He snapped.

"Just hear me out Austin" I replied. "I never meant what I said honestly it just slipped out"

"Okay now will you leave me alone" He growled.

"Why are you acting Like such a jerk!" I shouted.

"Because you won't leave me alone!" He shouted back.

"I'm trying to sort things out!" I snapped.

"Yes but it's not working so leave!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled.

"JUST GO!" He shouted and I screamed because he scared me. "Ally I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay...I deserved it" I muttered.

"No you didn't Ally really I'm sorry please forgive me! It's just I was so angry when you said that because I thought you didn't think we were anything well I know we never said we were! When you fell I blamed myself because you ran when I called you beautiful! Ally can you not see what you do to me! I really like you!" He explained then silence fell as I took in everything he said.

"I...Austin I don't know what to say"

"Just please tell me you like me back" He said then I nodded my head.

"I do...I do" I smiled and so did he, then he reached for my waist and he pulled me in to him then crashed his lips onto mine. My hands reached up and tangled themselves into his hair I pulled him closer. Then he began to nip at my bottom lip I opened my mouth and our tongues met. Electricity began to pulse through me and I straddled his lap and his grip tightened on my waist as he brought our body's close to one another. Austin slowly began to lean backwards and he quickly separated our lips and he flipped me onto my back then crashed his lips onto mine once again. His hand started to stroke my side and my hands continued to pull at his hair.

"Can you guys stop now?" Trish squeaked then me and Austin immediately pulled away and looked in the direction of Trish's voice to see her and Dez stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Erm-"

"Spill" Trish said.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Can you guys stop staring at us like that" Austin said as everyone stared at us with their mouths hanging open.

"Your together?" Cassidy said.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Eeep!" She squealed. "At last I've been waiting for this to happen for ages!"

"Thanks" Austin said.

"This isn't fair! What about me!" Kira yelped.

"I don't care about you" Austin said and Kira frowned.

"Yes you do" She growled.

"No I don't!" He snapped and Kira ran off.

"Well congratulations you two" Elliot said getting to his feet. "Now I'm going to try to calm down...Her" He said pointing towards the forest.

"Why do you even bother with her?" Dallas asked.

"Because...I just do" He muttered and walked off.

"Want to go for a walk?" Austin asked me and I nodded my head.

"Have fun love-birds!" Trish shouted after us and I turned around to glare at her. We found a spot on the sand and I sat in between Austin's legs and I leaned back against his chest.

"Do you ever think we will get off this island?" I asked.

"I don't know Ally I really don't know" He said as he hugged me from behind.

"Do you think they've forgotten about us?"

"Ally! Don't be silly they won't forget about us!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that Ally it's just are parents will always be looking just remember that"

"I will I promise I will" I said.

"Ally can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah sure" I replied.

"Who's Summer?"

"Oh...I-I...She was my sister" I stuttered.

"Oh what's she like I bet she's just like you-Wait! Was?"

"Yeah she died...We were in a car crash and she didn't make it" I muttered.

"Oh...Ally I'm so sorry" He said as he held me tighter and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"There's no need to be sorry things like that happen" I said.

"But you didn't deserve it" He whispered.

"I know" I whispered back as a tear fell down my cheek and Austin's fingered reached up to wipe it away.

"Don't cry" He said as he kissed the back of my head.

"I'm sorry it's just hard to talk about"

"I know I understand"

* * *

"Ally wake up!" My eyes flew open and I saw everyone else awake but they were looking over at the forest with panic expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked Trish.

"Look in the tree's...There another Cheetah" Cassidy whispered to me and I followed all of their gazes to see the Cheetah eyeing us all up.

"What do we do?" Elliot whispered.

"Run?" Dez suggested.

"How many people do you know have out run a Cheetah?" Trish snapped.

"Not many" He squeaked.

"Someone needs to distract it" Dallas said.

"Yeah but then what do we do?" I said.

"Then we run" Dallas replied.

"I have asthma I can't run to save my life" I growled at him.

"Yeah but your still going to run because I thought I might just add your life does depend on it and I think Austin would be distraught if you were attacked by a Cheetah" He snapped back.

"Whatever" I muttered.

"I think the weakest one should distract the Cheetah" Elliot suggested and we all turned to Kira.

"What!" She squeaked. "I get that you all hate me but that's just pure cruelty"

"Okay guys I think we should make a decision now" Austin said.

"I've got an idea four of us go one way and four run the other...We need to confuse it" I suggested.

"Okay we're going with Ally's idea" Dallas said. "All the girls run that direction into the forest" He pointed to left side. "The rest of us go to the right" We all nodded. "1...2...3!" We all took off in the direction's Dallas told us to go, I quickly looked back as I ran to see that the Cheetah hadn't followed us into the forest.

"STOP!" I screamed and everyone slowed down and I hunched over as I tried to catch my breath.

"The Cheetah didn't follow us" Trish said.

"That means it went after the guys" Kira said.

"DALLAS!" Cassidy shouted.

"I. Can't. Breathe" I panted as I collapsed onto my knee's.

"Ally!" Trish shouted as she fell down next to me. "Just take long and slow breath's" I obeyed her commands.

"Their dead I just know it!" Cassidy cried.

"Yeah so..." Kira said.

"Don't be so mean Kira!" Trish snapped.

"What do we do?" Cassidy asked.

"We...Should go back and look for them" I said as I my breathing pace returned to normal.

"We can't the Cheetah will probably be eating them right now" Kira snarled and Cassidy turned around and smacked her across the face.

"Shut up!" Cassidy shouted.

"Let's go back" I said as I got to my feet.

"Okay" Cassidy said as she came and stood right next to me and Trish.

* * *

When we came to the beach no one was there.

"They went into that side of the forest" Trish pointed out.

"I'm tired" Kira yawned and she sat down underneath one of the tree's.

"DALLAS!" Cassidy screamed.

"AUSTIN!" I shouted.

"DEZ!" Trish shouted.

"Keep it down I've got a headache" Kira moaned.

"Shut up!" Cassidy snapped. "You heartless bitch!"

"Don't call me that!" Kira shouted back.

"You're Kira!" I snapped.

"No I'm not!" She snapped back.

"Everyone just be quiet!" Trish shouted. "Let's go look for the guys"

"Okay" I said and we set off into the forest

* * *

**Okay short chapter I know but the next one will be longer because the next chapter has something big happening in it so this is kind of just a filler chapter that needs to be in the story but isn't to long.**

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry about the wait it's just my phone got robbed at school which happened to have all the planning for all my stories on and I had to rewrite all the plans again :(**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"I'm so hungry!" Kira moaned as we ventured through the forest.

"Leave and go find food then!" Trish snapped at her.

"Whatever" Kira rolled her eyes.

"DALLAS!" Cassidy shouted.

"What's the point their probably dead" Kira commented.

"Kira shut up!" Cassidy growled.

"Whatever"

"Maybe they went to hide somewhere?" Trish said.

"Maybe but we should try to find them" I said.

"Yeah we should" Trish replied.

"Can't we just go back to the beach?" Kira asked.

"No we need to find the guys" Cassidy said.

"I wasn't asking you" Kira replied.

"Who were you asking then?"

"No one" Kira said.

"So you were talking to yourself!" Cassidy laughed.

"It's not funny!" Kira snapped and she pushed Cassidy backwards and she fell down a huge slope you could hear her screams as she tumbled down.

"CASSIDY!" I shouted as I ran down the slope to where she was lying at the bottom.

"My ankle!" She cried and Trish made her way down the slope and Kira stayed at the top.

"You've got problems Kira" Trish muttered.

"It really hurts!" Cassidy hissed.

"Let's see if you can walk on it?" I said as I helped her up and she took a step forward then fell to the ground.

"I can't!" She cried.

"It will be okay" Trish said.

"No it won't I can't walk because of that psycho!" Cassidy snapped as she glared at Kira.

"It was an accident" Kira implied.

"You pushed her!" Trish snapped.

"She needs to learn how to keep her balance" Kira replied and Trish rolled her eyes. I looked over at the little stream to see a curled up Cheetah there.

"Trish" I whispered.

"One minute Ally" Trish muttered.

"NO! Trish look!" I shouted pointing to it and she looked over.

"Oh god" Cassidy mumbled.

"Is it dead?" Kira asked.

"I-I don't know" I stuttered.

"Go check then" Kira replied.

"How about you go" Trish said.

"No!" Kira snapped.

"I'll go then" I muttered as I slowly walked over, I hovered over the Cheetah and I lightly kicked it to find it lifeless. "It's dead" I bent down beside it and turned it over to face me. My eyes widened when I saw the blood dripping from its teeth. "It's covered in blood"

"Maybe it's the Cheetah's blood?" Cassidy said.

"Maybe but it could also be human blood" I said as I looked over at her.

"See I told you they were dead" Kira said.

"SHUT UP!" Cassidy screeched. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Alright" Kira mumbled.

"CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR MAKING THING WORSE!" Cassidy screamed.

"Kira just go" Trish said.

"No I'm not leaving" She replied.

"NOBODY LIKES YOU!" Cassidy yelped.

"That's a bit harsh" Kira said.

"NO IT'S THE TRUTH!" Cassidy shouted.

"Cassidy just calm down" I said.

"I can't if she's here!" She said through gritted teeth.

"You have to" I replied. "We're all staying together"

"But you don't even like her Ally why are you defending her?" Cassidy cried.

"Because no matter what she's done to me, doesn't mean she deserve's to die and be abandoned" I said, Cassidy stared helplessly at me before she sighed and rested her head against her knee's, I looked up at Kira to see her staring down at me. "I still don't like you though" I muttered as I sat down on the ground.

* * *

We've been sitting in silence or what seems like hours until a mysterious noise caught are attention.

"What was it?" Kira squeaked from the top of the slope.

"I don't know" I replied, another snap of twigs made us look around.

"Who's there!" Cassidy asked and there was no reply, until I heard a groaning sound and out stumbled Dez all cut and bruised.

"Dez!" Trish exclaimed and Trish and I got to our feet. We ran over to him as he collapsed to the ground.

"Get him water!" I exclaimed and Trish ran over to the stream and cupped a handful and walked back over and held her hand out in front of Dez who slowly drank from her hand.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked and he stared at her then at me and then his eyes fell down to his lap.

"Dez tell us?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"Is Dallas okay?" Cassidy asked and Dez looked over at her and his eyes widened. "W-What's happened?" Dez just stared at her then he looked away.

"He needs to rest" I said and Dez nodded his head in agreement as he lay down on the ground then his eyes quickly looked over at the dead Cheetah and he shot back up again.

"Is that the Cheetah that came after you?" Trish asked and Dez nodded his head.

"Dez tell us what happened?" Cassidy asked and Dez shook his head.

"Why won't you talk!" Trish exclaimed then Dez slowly lay back on the ground and I looked at Trish whose eyes were wide as she stared down at Dez.

* * *

**A second chapter will be up in a few hours because I owe you guys and extra one for the long wait :)**

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the second chapter :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"We need to find shelter" I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"But how am I meant to? I can't walk" Cassidy said.

"Dez will you help me with Cassidy?" Trish asked Dez who just nodded his head.

"Thanks guys" Cassidy said.

"Well let's go then" I got to my feet then Trish and Dez walked over to Cassidy who rested one of her arms over Dez's shoulders and her other over Trish's.

"Where are we going to find some shelter?" Kira asked.

"I don't know" I replied bluntly and we all walked up the slope.

"Maybe there's a cave somewhere?" Cassidy said.

"Yeah maybe" I replied as we wandered through the forest.

"Dez will you talk to us yet?" Trish asked and he just shook his head.

"We'll make you crack soon" I said.

"I'm really hungry can we try to find some food?" Kira moaned.

"It's getting dark we can't waste time we need to find somewhere safe to sleep" I said and Kira groaned.

"There's some berries on that bush just grab some of them" Trish said and Kira shrugged her shoulders and quickly stuffed some in her mouth.

"You happy now?" I said and Kira just nodded her head and we carried on walking.

"Dez would you at least tell us if the rest of the guys are okay?" Cassidy asked and Dez just shook his head.

"Cassidy just leave him alone for a bit he's probably in shock" I said and Cassidy nodded her head.

"Sorry Dez I'm just worried" Cassidy said and Dez flashed her a quick smile.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick" Kira groaned as she hugged her stomach.

"Stop attention seeking Kira!" Trish snapped.

"I'm not I genuinely feel sick" She replied as she stopped walking.

"Kira seriously stop it!" Cassidy snapped.

"I'm going to be sick" Kira fell to her knee's and she chucked up on the ground I slowly walked over and I held her hair back and patted her back after a few minutes she stopped being sick and she sat up properly I let go of her hair and removed my hand from her back.

"Thanks" She muttered and I gave her a smile then I got to my feet as did Kira.

"It's getting really dark we better find somewhere fast" Trish said as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

"Look there's a cave!" Cassidy pointed out.

"Yes we found somewhere" I clapped my hands together and jumped up and down. We all slowly walked inside the dark cave.

"I'll go find some sticks so we can make a fire" I said and I walked back out the cave and I looked around and managed to gather some sticks and rocks I returned to the cave as quickly as possible and I set up the sticks and I began to scrape the stones against one another which created sparks and a few minutes later a fire lit in front of us. Dez and Trish helped Cassidy sit down and Kira collapsed to the ground as sweat began to pour from her forehead.

"Kira are you okay?" I asked.

"Why do you care!" She snapped as she shifted about.

"I was only asking because you look dreadful"

"Thanks!" She snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that Kira" I replied and she just rolled her eyes.

"Them berries might have been poisonous" Cassidy said as she watched Kira carefully.

"You let me eat poisonous berries!" Kira shouted.

"How were we meant to know they were poisonous!" Cassidy shouted back and Kira glared at her.

"It's to hot" Kira moaned.

"Kira its freezing cold" Trish said.

"No it's to hot" She said as she looked about frantically.

"Kira I think you need to get some rest" I said and Kira quickly closed her eyes and curled herself up in a ball.

* * *

I stared at the stone wall that was opposite me as I tried to picture Austin's face...I miss him, I wonder if he's okay? I wish Dez would just talk to us and tell us what happened!

"AH!" Kira screamed as she shot up waking everyone else up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Where's Elliot?" She cried.

"Kira Elliot's not here you know that" Cassidy yawned.

"Oh yeah I remember" Kira muttered as she hugged her sides.

"I'm going back to sleep" Trish mumbled and she closed her eyes.

"Me too" Cassidy said and I watched as Dez nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked.

"Yeah something like that" Kira replied and she curled up in a ball again and closed her eyes.

"If I could wish upon a star tonight, and I knew it would come true, I'd wish upon that star with all my might, that I could give my wish to you" I sung to myself and then Kira slowly sat up with her eyes wide.

"Where did you hear that from?" She asked.

"My grandma used to sing it to me all the time" I said then my face fell. "Before she died"

"No you got it wrong my grandma used to sing it to me before she died" Kira said.

"Maybe it's a common lullaby" I said.

"No my grandma made it up" Kira replied.

"No I'm pretty sure it's just a common lullaby just go back to sleep Kira" I said and Kira glared at me before she curled back up into her ball. "Kira when did your grandma die?"

"21st November 2005" She muttered and my eyes grew wide as I stared over at her.

"Why?" She asked as she uncurled herself from her ball and I gulped. "Ally?"

"That's the day my grandma died"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I do not own Ed Sheeran The A Team**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

I stared at Kira as she did to me, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. Then I jumped to my feet and I ran out the cave and back into the forest, I pushed the branches out of my way and my feet just had a mind of their own. They then immediately came to a stop near a huge dark brown tree. I collapsed to the ground to catch my breath.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I screamed as I punched the soil hard. "I'M NOT RELATED TO KIRA!"

"Ally" A faint voice whispered I turned around to see Dallas stumble towards the tree I sat under.

"Dallas! Oh my god are you okay?" I asked as I got to my feet and I saw the state of him.

"I need to sit...Down" He gasped as he collapsed to the ground and I dropped to my knee's next to him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked.

"It...It was horrible Ally" He muttered.

"What happened?"

"Austin he-"

"He WHAT!" I exclaimed as I shook him.

"Where's Cassidy?" He said as he looked around.

"What about Austin!" I snapped.

"I need Cassidy" He said and I sighed.

"Okay...I'll take you to her" I muttered as I helped him to his feet.

* * *

"DALLAS!" Cassidy screamed as she hobbled over to Dallas embracing him in a hug.

"What happened to your leg?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter I more worried about you...You look terrible!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks Cassidy" He muttered.

"I don't mean it in a horrible way just...Oh come here" She said pulling him into another hug and Dallas laughed.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Trish asked and Dallas looked at Dez. "And why won't Dez talk?"

"It's a long story" Dallas said.

"We've got all the time we need" Cassidy said.

"I don't really want to say...It's like reliving it all again" Dallas explained.

"But is Austin alright? And Elliot?" I asked and Dallas turned to look at me.

"Ally...Ally I'm so sorry-" Kira threw up right by Dallas's feet. "KIRA!" He shouted.

"Kira are you okay?" Cassidy asked.

"No" She coughed. "My insides are burning!"

"What's wrong with her?" Dallas asked.

"She ate some poisonous berries" I said.

"Oh" He replied.

"It hurts!" She yelped.

"Just try to relax Kira" Cassidy said.

"Okay" She muttered.

"Now tell me if Austin is alright?" I said.

"I think we should worry about Kira first" He muttered as he looked down at Kira.

"Whatever" I muttered.

"Will you tell us why Dez won't talk?" Trish asked.

"W-Well er I don't really want to say" Dallas stuttered.

"Why won't you tell us anything!" I snapped.

"Because I don't want to tell you!" He snapped back.

"How about you try to get some rest" Cassidy said and Dallas nodded in agreement and he sat down.

"Am I going to die?" Kira asked.

"I-I don't know" I stuttered.

"Why do you mean you don't know!" She snapped.

"I'M NOT AN EXPERT!" I shouted then everyone turned to look at me. "I'm going for a walk"

"Ally wait!" Dallas shouted after me.

"What?"

"I tell you" He said. "You might want to sit down" I nodded my head and I sat down on the cold ground.

"What is it?" Just then a giant flash field the cave making us all jump which was then followed by a rumble then a huge down pour of rain.

"Well that's the first time it's rained here!" Trish shouted as she tried to be heard above the noise.

"I know" I shouted back.

"It's really cold" Cassidy shouted as she rubbed her arms, Dallas quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"We should go further into the cave!" Dallas shouted and we all got to our feet apart from Kira.

"Ally help me!" Kira shouted as rain began to blow into the cave. As much as I dislike her I can't not help her. I walked forward and wrapped one of her arms over my shoulders and I helped her to her feet, her legs wobbled as we slowly walked further into the cave.

"Ally are we related?" Kira coughed.

"I don't know" I muttered.

"If we're it would make us cousins" She said.

"My grandma only had one son which is my dad so we're not related" I explained.

"I suppose my grandma only has one son which is my dad" She said, we reached everyone and they were all spread out along the cold ground, I gently put Kira onto the ground and I walked over and sat next to Trish.

"I bored" Trish said.

"There's not much to do" I mumbled.

"Why don't we sing a song?" Cassidy said.

"Yeah let's do that" Trish nodded in agreement.

"I'm alright" I said.

"Come on Ally we all know you can sing Austin told us" Dallas said.

"He did" I said.

"Yeah he said you were amazing" Dallas explained.

"He did" I whispered as I smiled to myself.

"You start us off" Cassidy said.

"I still don't want to sing" I said.

"But I want to know what you sound like" Cassidy pouted took in a deep breath then I started to sing.

"White lips, pale face. Breathing in snowflakes. Burnt lungs, sour taste. Light's gone, day's end. Struggling to pay rent. Long nights, strange men" I looked at them all and smiled and then Dallas, Trish and Cassidy all joined in with me.

"And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly"

We all smiled at each other and Cassidy clapped her hands together.

"Your amazing Ally" Cassidy squealed. "I'd pay to see you" I let out a laugh.

"Your really good" Dallas said.

"Thanks" I mumbled. "Dallas will you tell me now about Austin?" I asked.

"Well I-"

"Just tell us Dallas it's not bad news is it?" I asked and he looked down at the ground.

"Ally I can't" He said.

"Tell me!" I snapped.

"Ally-"

"Just spit it out!" I shouted.

"HE'S DEAD!" My face dropped.

"What" I whispered.

"Austin h-he's dead"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Ally goes pretty OOC in this chapter but she'll get back to normal soon :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Dead...Dead...He's dead" I muttered.

"H-How?" Cassidy asked.

"He died a hero Ally" Dallas said and I looked up at him .

"A hero" I whispered.

"The cheetah chased after us and it went straight for-"

"Me it came straight after me! Austin being the damn Good Samaritan he is, he launched at the cheetah to stop it from getting to me!" Dez exclaimed and my mouth hung open a little as I went into full shock mode.

"Is that why you haven't been speaking?" Trish asked.

"Yeah...I've just been in shock my best friend died because he saved me" Dez said.

"After the Cheetah attacked Austin it stalked the rest of us then Elliot grabbed a huge branch and knocked the Cheetah out then we all fled in different directions so I have no idea where Elliot is" Dallas explained and I kept nodding my head.

"Ally are you okay?" Trish asked and I continued to nod my head.

"Ally you can stop nodding" Trish said and I continued to nod.

"It's like Summer all over again" I mumbled the. I sprinted out of the cave. The rain pelted down on my face and the cold air hit me hard, I had to slow down because of my asthma but I continued to stomp through the bogs. Why is he dead? He can't be dead...I don't want him to be! He needs to be alive! I need him! I slipped on a stray branch on the ground and I was sent tumbling down a slope.

"OW!" I screamed as I smacked to the ground at the bottom, I let out a sigh as the rain continued to pour down on me. Mud was splattered all up me and I began to shake violently. "I just want to go home" I sobbed as I lay back in the mud. A low growl echoed throughout my sobs I slowly stopped and I sat up straight, I turned my head around to see a Cheetah stalking about behind me. "Oh god" I squeaked. My body shook more as fear took over me. My hand slowly reached out to the side where the branch I had slipped on had landed, my grip tightened on it and I brought it closer to me. The Cheetah sprinted forward and I quickly got to my feet and I swung as hard as I could and it flew backwards. I ran forward and I smacked it over the head again and again until a puddle of blood formed underneath it. The branch fell out of my hands and I collapsed to the ground in a sob of tears. "You stupid thing!" I spat. "You deserved it!"

"Ally? OH MY GOD ALLY!" The next thing I know Elliot is pulling me into him as he falls to the ground next to him. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"NO!" I sobbed and he held me tighter as he stared at the dead Cheetah. "HE'S DEAD!" I screeched above the noisy rain. "He's gone" I whimpered.

"It will be okay" He said.

"Okay OKAY! HE'S DEAD IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY! AUSTIN'S DEAD!" I screamed and I punched at his chest but he continued to hold me tighter.

"I'm so sorry Ally" He whispered.

"Where's his body?" I asked as I pushed myself away from him.

"Ally-"

"WHERE IS IT!" I screamed.

"I-I don't know" He stuttered.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW" I yelled.

"I don't remember everywhere looks the same in this forest" He replied and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Tell me" I growled.

"Ally we need to get you back to the rest of the guys...You need to calm down" Elliot as he got to his feet and he tried to pick me up but I wiggled out of his grip.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I snarled.

"Ally don't be like that" He said as he tried to get me up again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed then I lay down in the mud. "Go away"

"Fine...I'll go" He muttered as he began to walk up the slope.

"There all in a cave" I said.

"Thanks" He nodded his head at me then he disappeared. I stared at the dead Cheetah.

"You deserved to die...You killed Austin" I muttered. "I'm going to kill all your little friends" I laughed. "Because you all deserve it" I snickered. "And I'll start dancing round in circle's because you can't harm me or anyone else again" I sat up slowly and mud was dripping from my hair. My clothes were drenched in mud and water. I scrambled to my feet and I hovered over the dead Cheetah, I bent down and picked it up I hobbled over to the little river that was running through the forest and I threw it in. The blood formed a little blood cloud around it then it began to float down the river. "Bye bye!" I laughed as I waved at the Cheetah. I turned around and I began to walk up the slope I then slipped and tumbled back to the bottom. "GR!" I growled as I tried to walk up it again but I slipped. I tried again but I didn't succeed I then rested at the bottom and I let out a scream as I punched at the ground. "STUPID SLOPE!" I screamed I pushed back the bit of my hair that were covering my face. I wiped away some of the mud, rain and tears that were splattered on my face, I looked up at the dark, stormy sky and I let out one powerful scream then I collapsed in a heap to the ground. I brought my knee's up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them. My head nuzzled into them and I continued to sob. My eyes began to blur as I cried myself to sleep in the pouring rain.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up slowly a rushing pain shot up my back and I let out a groan, I rubbed my eyes as my vision became clear. That's when I realized I defiantly didn't fall asleep here. I looked around to see I was in a cave not the cave we found but a different one. This one is a lot smaller.

"What?" I squeaked quietly as my throat was sore. I heard footsteps and a shadow filled the cave I looked up at the entrance to see a shadowy figure walking in as it got gradually closer and closer I saw who it was. I quickly scrambled to my feet and stood up properly. A smile spread across his face when he saw me.

"Austin!"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I'm sure that most of you will not like this chapter but...I do love a lot of drama :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Austin!" I squealed as I ran into his arms. "Your alive I-I thought you were dead" I stuttered.

"Now Ally what have I told you about stuttering?" He joked and I laughed.

"The rains all cleared up and the sun is shinning do you want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Yeah sure" I grabbed his hand and walked out the cave with him. "So what happened? How are you alive Dez and Dallas told me what happened" I asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it" He muttered.

"Oh okay" I replied as we walked through the forest. "It's really hot" I muttered as I looked down at my clothes to see they were clean. "How the? Did you clean me?" I asked.

"No I didn't" Austin replied.

"When I fell asleep I was covered in mud and I was very wet" I said.

"Oh" He replied.

"Did you carry me to the cave?" I asked.

"Nope" He replied.

"Then how did I get there?" I asked.

"Don't ask me!" He snapped.

"Why are you acting like that?" I snapped.

"Your asking to many questions" He said.

"Wait...This isn't real I'm dreaming aren't I" My gripped slipped from Austin's hand and I looked around.

"Don't be silly Ally" Austin said.

"When was I born?" I asked.

"22nd February 1996" He said.

"Ha! The real Austin doesn't even know when I was born so this is clearly a dream!" I stated.

"Fine you caught me! This is a dream and I'm not real" Austin said.

"So your actually dead?" I asked.

"I don't know do I! I'm just a dream" He said.

"How do I wake up!" I snapped.

"How you usually wake up from a dream" He said.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"How am I meant to know" He replied.

"Well I want to go-"

"Ally! Ally wake up!" A voice echoed throughout the forest I took one last look into Austin eyes as I felt myself slipping away from the dream.

* * *

My eyes flew open and I saw Trish hovering over me with Dallas and Cassidy.

"Ally are you okay?" Trish asked as I sat up.

"I'm fine" I yawned.

"Ally have you seen the state of you?" Cassidy said.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"Ally you look dead-" Cassidy smacked Dallas on the arm. "I mean you look ill"

"I don't care" I mumbled.

"Lets get you back to the cave" Trish said as she helped me to my feet.

"Yeah okay"

* * *

When we got back shrill screaming filled my ears.

"HELP!" Kira's voice screamed.

"What's going on?" I asked as Dez and Elliot were hovering over Kira's fitting body.

"I-I don't know she won't stop" Elliot said as he tried to get her to stop.

"What do we do?" Dez asked and I walked over and sat on the ground next to Kira.

"I-I don't know?" I replied, Kira then gradually stopped fitting and her body went lifeless.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Elliot shouted as he tried to find a pulse. "ALLY DO SOMETHING!" He screamed and I jumped back a little.

"I don't know what to do!" I hissed.

"MOVE!" Dallas shouted and he dropped to his knee's by Kira and began to push down on her chest.

"Ally come here" Trish said and I got to my feet and walked over to her. "Lets go for a walk you don't want to see any of this" I nodded my head in agreement and we walked out the cave.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine Trish...Austin dying is just a lot to take in" I replied.

"I understand" She nodded.

"Why does he always have to act like a hero?" I said.

"It's just in his nature it's what he always like's to do" Trish explained.

"But didn't he think about what he would be living behind if he did it?"

"No I think he got caught in the moment" Trish said.

"I suppose...But I miss him. When I was asleep I dreamed about him" I explained.

"Oh Ally it will get better I promise" She said.

"What if it doesn't" I said.

"It will" She replied.

"Okay" I mumbled, heavy footsteps began to come up behind me then I was pushed to the ground. "OW!" I yelped and Elliot stomped on ahead. "Elliot wait!" I shouted as I scrambled to my feet and I began to chase after him. "Elliot!" I shouted as I caught up with him but he carried on walking. "Elliot stop!" I snapped and I grabbed his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled as he pushed me backwards and I tumbled down a slope.

"AH!" I screamed as a sharp branch pierced right into my side and I gripped to the soil as I crashed to the ground at the bottom of the slope.

"Oh my god!" Elliot shouted as he ran down the slope he landed next to me and he looked at my side.

"I didn't mean it honestly I didn't" He rambled on and I began to shake as the pain rushed through me.

"Get. It. Out" I growled.

"Ally it will make it worse" He said.

"GET IT OUT!" I screamed I reached out and grabbed his arm and I began to hold it tightly. "It hurts" I whispered.

"Ally it will make it worse" He repeated.

"I'll die if you don't do it" I said.

"You'll die if I take it out" He shot back as he stared into my eyes.

"I don't want to die" I cried as I squeezed his arm harder.

"This is all my fault...Ally I'm so sorry" He reached out and cupped the side of my face.

"It's okay" I said.

"You just need to relax I will go get help" He went to get up but I pulled him back down by his arm.

"Don't leave me" I squeaked. "Please don't leave"

"Okay I won't" He said as he grabbed my hand and held it tight. "What do I do then" He asked.

"Just stay with me" I whispered.

"Okay I promise"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Just get this god damn thing out of my side!" I snapped at Elliot as I pulled him face to face with me by his shirt.

"I like feisty Ally" Elliot smirked.

"This is not the time to dish out compliments Elliot I want this out now!" I growled.

"I need supplies Ally" He said.

"Well go get some!" I snapped as I glanced down at the branch in my side.

"We're on an island in the middle of nowhere! Where do you suppose I get medical supplies?" He snapped back.

"I. Don't. Know." I said through gritted teeth.

"Is there anything else you want?" He asked.

"To go home!" I shouted.

"Well I can't do that! We're never getting home!" He shouted back and my eyes widened.

"How could you say that!"

"We've been on this island for months now! We're never getting off it!" He snapped.

"AH!" I screamed as a sharp pain rushed up my side. "JUST GO!" I screeched at him.

"Ally I'm not leaving you" He said.

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE" I yelled.

"Fine I'll just leave you here...To die" He said.

"You do that!" I snapped and Elliot go to his feet and walked up the slope and disappeared. My eyes moved back down to the branch in my side. Pull it out just pull it out. _You'll die _my conscience called out in my head. "Do it just do it" I whispered as I wrapped my hands around the branch. _DON'T DO IT! _my conscience screamed. "AH!" I screamed as I pulled it out quickly, blood began to pour out and I placed both of my hands over the open gash the blood pour through the gaps between my fingers. "OW!" I yelped as I applied pressure to the gash. My head dropped backwards and landed on the ground. I began to feel cold and my body began to shake. "Help!" I yelled. "HELP ME!" I shouted. "HELP ME!" I shrieked. My eyes lids began to feel heavy. The sound of twigs snapping caught my attention. I looked to my left to see a blurred figure stumbling out of the tree's. My vision was beginning to fail me I reached out along the ground to the figure. The figure came closer and fell to the ground next to me.

"Ally" The male voice whispered. My vision came clear once again and I saw who it was lying down next to me.

"Austin" I whispered I looked at his features to see his face was covered in cuts and bruises his hair was all over the place. I looked down to see he had a huge gash down his arm and blood was all over his shirt. "I-I-I thought you were dead?"

"I thought I was dead too" He said then reached out and cupped the side of my face with his hand. "Your going to be okay" He whispered.

"Austin...It hurts" I whimpered.

"I understand Ally" He whispered.

"I think I'm going to die Austin" I said.

"Your going to be fine" He replied.

"I want to go home" I whispered.

"So do I" He said then looked me in the eyes and slowly began to lean down his lips came in contact with mine his free hand rested on my neck as he pulled me in closer.

"Ouch" I whimpered.

"Sorry...where's everyone?" He asked.

"In a cave not so far away from here" I said.

"Let's get you back, Dallas will know what to do" Austin got to his feet and picked me up in his arms.

"Austin you're hurt to you can't carry me" I said.

"Ally I just want you to be okay" He replied. "Just tell me which way to go"

* * *

Austin walked into the cave with me in his arms Trish was the first one to turn around her face turned into shock.

"Ally! Oh my god what happened!" She yelled as she ran over to us.

"It doesn't matter I'm fine" I whispered as I rested my head against Austin's chest.

"Where's Dallas?" Austin asked.

"How are you alive" Trish asked.

"I'll save that for later just tell me where Dallas is"

"Who wants me" Austin turned around to see Dallas stood in the entrance to the cave. "Austin!" He smiled happily as he walked over then his eyes landed on me. "What happened?"

"A branch went into my side" I said.

"Okay Austin put her down let me have a look at her" Austin did what Dallas told him to do he gently placed me on the ground and Dallas dropped to his knee's next to me. Dallas looked down at the huge cut then back up at me.

"What's wrong" I said.

"N-Nothing you're going to be fine we just need some water" Dallas said. "We found another waterfall just a few minutes away Austin will you carry her down there?"

"Sure" Austin bent down and picked me up again.

"Bu what about you? Your hurt Dallas you need to check Austin out" I panicked.

"He can have a look at me later" Austin said as all four of us walked out the cave.

* * *

We came to the waterfall which was almost similar to the one that was near the beach. Dez, Elliot and Kira were sat down dipping their feet in the water. When Dez turned around his eyes grew wide and he rushed to his feet. Austin flashed him a smile then he walked in the water with me still in his arms.

"I can do this myself you know" I muttered.

"No you can't Allyson" He replied as we got deeper in and the water went into my huge cut I flinched and squirmed from the pain.

"Ow!" I mumbled I looked down to see a blood cloud forming in the water I gripped onto Austin's top and I squeezed it tightly in my hands.

"Your going to be fine Ally I promise" He then placed a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**Also I was wondering do any of you have any idea's for a new story anything you want to read in a story? Because I want to start planning a new one but I'm low on idea's?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait :(**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

* * *

"Austin please keep still" I said for the tenth time.

"Ally your meant to be resting" Austin said.

"So are you" I replied as I dabbed the damp bit of cloth on the cut on his arm.

"I want you to rest Ally" He said as he grabbed my hand.

"I thought you were dead Austin! Please give me the courtesy of helping you recover you did the same to me earlier on!" I explained and he just nodded his head.

"I'm sorry for disappearing Ally I didn't mean to worry you" He said.

"Dallas told me you were dead...Austin I wanted to die as well" I mumbled and I watched as his face tightened.

"Don't you ever think about dying even if I'm not around any more" He growled.

"I-I'm sorry" I stuttered.

"What have I said about stuttering Ally?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"It's okay" He whispered as he stroked the side of my face.

"It was just like Summer all over again" I said as tears began to build up in my eyes.

"Ally don't cry" He said as he pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"We're back!" Trish announced as her and Dez walked in side by side as did Cassidy and Dallas then Elliot walked in with Kira cradled in his arms. "Ally what's wrong!" Trish yelped as she came over.

"Nothing" I sniffled. "I'm fine honestly" I flashed her a smile.

"Good" She said, Elliot walked over to us and placed Kira down.

"Are you okay Kira?" I asked.

"No" She whispered.

"I'm sure you'll get better soon" I said.

"Probably not" She replied and she broke out into a couching fit.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Trish snapped and I looked over to see she was snapping at Dez.

"What's going on?" Dallas asked.

"This idiot won't tell me what's wrong!" She snapped at him.

"He doesn't have to tell you what's wrong with him" Cassidy said.

"Thank you!" Dez exclaimed.

"No body ask for your opinion Blondie!" Trish growled.

"Whoa she was only saying!" Dallas snapped in Cassidy's defence.

"Yeah well she should learn to keep her big mouth shut!" Trish snapped.

"Trish calm down" I said.

"Don't tell me to calm down you attention seeking brat!" She shouted everything then fell silent and Austin squeezed my hand.

"Just leave" I said and Trish stomped out the cave.

"Ally are you okay?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah" I whispered, I looked over at Kira to see she was on all fours gagging. "Kira!" I yelped as I scurried over to her I placed a hand on her back and did circular motions.

"Kira are you okay?" Cassidy asked.

"No...I think I'm-" She then began to cough up blood and I squirmed as I looked away Austin grabbed my arm and pulled me into him I buried my face into him to look away from the blood.

"What's happening to me?" Kira asked.

"I don't know" Cassidy said.

"I'm dying I know I am" She said.

"Hey! Don't say stuff like that!" I yelped as I pulled away from Austin.

"Guys could you leave for a bit I need to talk to Ally" Kira said and everyone nodded their heads but Austin.

"Austin please could you go I will be fine I promise" I said and he let out a sigh.

"Fine" He then got to his feet and left the cave with everyone else. I then looked at Kira.

"Ally I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that" She said.

"It's fine" I replied.

"Ally can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Sure" I said.

"You know back in high school when I destroyed your outfit for the Halloween dance?" She said and I nodded my head. "Well the reason why I did it was because I was jealous...Your outfit was ten times better than mine" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You were jealous?" I asked.

"Yeah I've always been jealous of you I'm always jealous I mean have you seen you! Your ten times pretty than me! Not to mention your one of the smartest people in the whole school! Also even in high school Austin liked you but you didn't notice and I was jealous because I liked him a lot!" She exclaimed and my mouth was hanging open and my eyes were wide.

"Kira I-I don't know what to say" I stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything...I just thought you should know" She said. "That's why I'm always horrible to you...Also I might add I'm also jealous at how good your songs are! When I read through your songbook I got really jealous because of your talent" She explained and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Wow I really wasn't expecting that" I muttered.

"I wasn't planning on telling you half of what I just said" She laughed and I joined in.

"Kira?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Thanks for telling me how you felt...It meant a lot" I said and she smiled.

"You guys finished yet?" I heard Austin shouted from outside.

"Yeah!" I shouted back and they all came back in and Trish had joined them. Trish made her way over and sat down next to me.

"Ally I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said" She explained.

"It's okay Trish" I said and then I pulled her into a hug. Austin then made his way over and sat down next to me.

"Kira didn't say anything nasty did she?" He whispered in my ear.

"No she didn't" I whispered back.

"Hey Ally can I talk to you outside for a bit please?" I looked up to see it was Elliot.

"Yeah sure?" I said puzzled and I got up and walked outside with him we stood at the entrance to the cave.

"Ally do you think Kira's going to make it?" He asked.

"I don't know Elliot" I replied.

"Because I'd be devastated if she died" He said and I hit his arms.

"OW! What was that for" He snapped.

"Don't say she's going to die!" I snapped back.

"I though you didn't like her?" He questioned.

"Well things have changed" I said.

"You look really cute when you pull that face" He said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What face?" I asked.

"That face" He said.

"Can you not call me cute" I muttered.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you to" I said.

"Well I want to call you cute!" He exclaimed then he smirked at me as he stared at my lips.

"What?" I asked.

"You've got something on your face" He said then he reached out and began to wipe at it with his fingers then he cupped the side.

"What are you doing-" The next thing I know his lips are on mine my hands fly out to his chest and I begin to push him away but his grip tightens on me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Austin's voice booms and Elliot pushes me away.

"Ally what are you doing!" Elliot snapped.

"ME! YOUR THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!" I screamed and I looked at Austin whose face was red with anger.

"Don't lie Ally!" Elliot exclaimed.

"I'm not lying!" I yelled. "Austin seriously I'm not lying he kissed me!" I exclaimed.

"Ally stop lying!" Elliot shouted.

"I'M NOT LYING!" I screeched and everything fell silent everyone else appeared behind Austin and tears began to fall down my cheeks. "I'm not lying" I whimpered. Austin stared at me and everyone's eyes were burning into me. "I'm going to go" I whispered and I walked off into the forest.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"ALLY WAIT!" Austin shouted after me as I stomped through the forest. "ALLY PLEASE STOP!" He shouted again and I sighed as I stopped and he quickly appeared in front of me.

"I didn't kiss him I swear I didn't" I said.

"Ally I believe you" He replied as he placed both of his hands on the side of my face and he began to stroke both of my cheeks with his thumbs.

"He just kept calling me cute and I didn't like it he just wouldn't stop and then he kissed me and he was holding me to tight I had no strength and I couldn't push him away" I explained.

"Ally I believe you" He repeated.

"I don't want to go back there yet" I said and Austin nodded his head.

"Let's go to the new waterfall you guys found?" He suggested.

"Yes okay" I said and Austin grabbed my hand and led the way to the waterfall. When we got there Austin flicked off his shoes and removed his top and went straight into the water.

"You coming in?" Austin asked and I nodded my head I flicked off my shoes and went into the water I flinched a bit as the water soaked into the wound I had on my side. "Does it hurt?" Austin asked as I swam over to him.

"Yeah a bit but I'll be fine" I said and Austin placed both of his hands on my hips to support me in the water.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked and I nodded my head then I looked down at his arm where his big cut was.

"How's your arm?" I asked.

"It's fine don't worry about me" He said.

"It's in a girl's nature to worry" I said and Austin chuckled.

"Yeah well for once you need to ignore the nature" Austin laughed.

"Yeah well I think I have the right to worry I don't want you getting hurt again or disappearing" I explained as I rested my hand on his chest.

"Ally I'm not going to disappear again I promise!" He exclaimed.

"It's just that I'm worried that you will!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah and like I said I won't!" He snapped and I gazed up at him.

"Yeah but your still not getting where I'm coming from!" I snapped back.

"Yes I do!" He shouted.

"No you don't!" I shouted back as I pushed myself out of his embrace.

"Stop trying to cause an argument!" He shouted and my eyes widened.

"ME! You're the one causing the argument!" I shouted and he looked me up and down then he reached out and pulled me back into him and he crashed his lips down onto mine I was taken by surprise at first but then I relaxed into the kiss my arms snaked around his neck and Austin wrapped both of his arm around my waist he lifted up a little so my feet were no longer touching the water's bed. My legs then immediately locked around his hips.

"AUSTIN! ALLY!" Trish's voice screamed we both pulled away slowly and looked around to see no one there. "AUSTIN! ALLY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Trish screamed again then Trish walked out from the tree's. "There you are! Come on get back to the cave!" She exclaimed. Me and Austin untangled ourselves form each other then walked out the water, Austin slipped his top and shoes on and I put my shoes on.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Elliot! He's losing it he swung at Cassidy and almost knocked her out and Dallas is going mental to!" She explained.

"Oh god" Austin said.

"So come on we need to get back" She said.

* * *

When we got back to the cave we saw Dallas pinning Elliot up against the wall and Cassidy was sat down holding her face whilst Kira was screaming for them to stop and Dez was trying to separate them. Austin stomped up to them and easily pulled Dallas away from Elliot I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks man!" Elliot said then Austin's jaw clenched and then Austin punched him in the face.

"That is for hitting Cassidy!" He shouted then he punched him again. "AND THAT IS FOR KISSING ALLY!" He screamed and Elliot fell to the ground and Kira crawled over to his side. Austin looked back at me and my eyes were wide.

"There was no need to do that!" I snapped and I turned and left the cave with Austin right behind me. "Leave me alone!" I shouted as I stomped into the forest.

"Ally please just hear me out!" He shouted and he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry...He just makes me so angry sometimes! When he kissed you it made me want to bring him pain!" He exclaimed.

"I understand that but I didn't think you'd actually punch him!" I shouted.

"I was just so angry at him I had no control over my actions! Ally I'm sorry" He replied and I let out a sigh the Austin opened his arms. "Now can I get a hug?" He asked as he pouted his lip and I tried my hardest not to smile but I couldn't help myself and I stepped into his arms, Austin nuzzled his face into my neck and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Austin" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" I mumbled and Austin laughed into my neck.

"Well I don't know because you see I thought I already had a girlfriend she has beautiful hair, flawless skin the most beautiful smile in the world" He said as he looked into my eyes and my cheeks began to heat up. "And she sings one of my favourite songs" He said.

"What songs that?" I asked.

"Part of me" He smirked and my eyes widened and I punched him in the chest.

"That's Katy Perry!" I snapped and he began laughing.

"Okay!" He laughed. "I was joking of course your my girlfriend Ally!" He exclaimed.

"Good" I mumbled he then grabbed my hand.

"Lets go back" He said and I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I highly recommend that you listen to Bastille, Pompeii while reading this because the song is what made me write this chapter and for some weird reason it fits in so well with it :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

Austin wrapped his arm around my waist as we sat against the cave wall I looked over at Kira to see she was pale as a ghost and her eyes were filled with sadness. The way she looked over at Elliot with pain and sadness it looked like at any moment she could break. My heart was going out for her I actually feel sorry for her after everything she's done to me I actually feel sorry for her. I'm happy she opened up to me and told me the reason why she treats me the way she does. The one thing though that has really been bugging me is the fact that we might have the same gran that would make us cousins but my gran only has one son which is my dad unless there's something she hasn't been telling us. Guess I'll never know now because she's dead.

"Are you okay Ally?" Austin whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

"You seem very deep in thought?" He replied.

"Yeah there's just a lot of things rushing through my mind at the moment" I explained.

"Like what tell me" He pushed and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe later as for now I need to take care of something" I said then I got to my feet. "Kira can I talk to you for a bit in private?" Kira looked up at me then struggled to her feet.

"C-Can you help me?" She stammered and I nodded my head as I linked arms with her and we walked out the cave together.

"So..." Kira said as she unlinked our arms and hugged her sides.

"Kira we need to talk about my gran...Possibly your's?" I said as I looked down at the ground.

"I've been waiting for a while for you to bring up this" She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've seen you in deep thought over the past few days and I can just tell that something's been bothering you" Kira explained.

"Kira what's your gran's name?" I asked and Kira let out a loud sigh.

"Glenda my gran's name is Glenda" My eyes widened and I looked at her.

"My grandma's name is Glenda to" I muttered.

"Oh my god...Does that mean? It couldn't be could it?" She trailed off.

"I think it does but I don't understand my grandma only had one son which is my dad?" I questioned.

"So does mine...Maybe she lied to us?" Kira said.

"But why?" I asked.

"I don't know" Kira replied. "I want to go back and sit down" Kira said and I linked arms with her again for support and we walked back into the cave. I looked down at Elliot to see he was giving me a dirty look I rolled my eyes as I helped Kira sit down and I took my seat next to Austin.

"Right okay!" Dallas announced as he clapped his hands together. "I think we should head back to the beach" He said.

"But we don't know the way back" Elliot groaned.

"We can always try!" Dallas snapped as he glared at him.

"I think that's a good idea but what about Kira she can barely make it two steps without help" I explained.

"We can all take it in turns helping her" Cassidy suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys...Even after I've been such a bitch to you guys your still willing to help me" Kira said before she broke out into a coughing fit.

"We're all stuck here together and we're all going to be a team together" Dallas said.

"Let's go then" Dez said as he got to his feet and Trish copied his actions. Austin got to his feet and held out his hands and I grabbed thenm as he pulled me up I looked at Kira to see she was struggling to get up I let go of Austin and bent down to help her up.

"Thanks" She muttered and I flashed her smile.

"I'll help you first" I said and we all walked out the cave.

* * *

After hours of walking and passing Kira around like a baby we managed to find the spot on the beach. A smile broke out on my face as I saw my bag inside the log I ran over and pulled it out and held it to my chest tight.

"It's safe!" I squealed and Austin laughed. "I haven't lost any of my songs" I chirped as I jumped to my feet and leapt into Austin arms.

"I guess someone's happy" Austin chuckled as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Happy I'm ecstatic!" I squeaked as I pulled away from him.

"EW! WHAT IS THAT!" Cassidy screeched and we all look to see she was standing over something on the beach.

"Cassidy!" Dallas shouted as he ran over and we all followed him.

"Oh my god what is that!" Trish shouted. On the sand was a black creature it had horns coming out of its head and a fin on its back it had a huge fish tail where its legs were meant to be. A puddle of black was underneath it and its whole body was seriously deformed. My stomach began to tighten as nausea came over me.

"I...I think I'm gonna be sick!" I yelped as I turned around and threw up onto the sand. I felt someone's hand pat my back and their other grabbed my hair lightly and pulled it back.

"Just let it all out" Austin whispered and I could tell he was finding this very uncomfortable.

"What the hell is that?" Dez asked.

"I have no idea" Dallas replied and I stood up straight wiping my mouth.

"Can we just leave it alone and forget about it?" I asked and they all nodded their heads.

"Let's go sit down and have some rest I think we could all use some" Cassidy said and we all walked away from the mysterious creature.

"Are you okay now?" Austin asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm much better now" I said then I took a seat next to Austin on the log.

"Kira can I talk to you?" Elliot asked and all our eyes shot over to him.

"Y-Yeah sure" Kira stuttered and Elliot helped her to her feet and guided her to a spot away from us on the beach.

"What do you think there talking about?" Cassidy asked.

"He's probably going to try and make a move on her because she's sick" Austin said and Dallas laughed.

"Hey guys come on don't be mean I'm sure that being stuck here on the island is just getting to his head a little" I explained.

"Sorry" Austin mumbled.

"So Ally now that we're back here and you have your song book...Could you sing us a song!" Cassidy squeaked.

"I-I don't want to" I stuttered.

"Come on please?" She begged as she pouted her bottom lip.

"Maybe another time" I said.

"Okay but trust me I will hold you to it till the day you die" Cassidy explained.

"Okay" I mumbled then I looked over to where Elliot and Kira are sat on the beach to see Kira's head resting on Elliot's shoulder I smiled to myself and let out a sigh. Maybe Kira being my cousin won't be such a bad thing, deep down inside she might actually be nice.

"It's getting cold" Trish said as she hugged her sides. I looked up at the sky to see dark clouds forming and the tree's began blowing in the wind...Something feels wrong? Something's not right? I looked over at Kira on the beach to see she was holding onto Elliot's hand and speaking to him her skin was beginning to change colour. I slowly got to my feet not taking my eyes off her.

"Ally what's wrong?" Austin asked.

"Something's not right" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked then Elliot's deep cry echoed into all of our ears and I watched as everything around me happened in slow motion. Kira's body slowly fell in Elliot's lap. Then her head hung back lifeless my eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran forward. When I reached them I fell to my knee's and everyone else began running over. Thunder began to rumble and the bright flashes of lightning took over the island the rain began to pour down.

"DO SOMETHING!" Elliot cried as he began to shake her. Cassidy fell down next to Kira's body and began to shake her.

"KIRA IT'S NOT FUNNY WAKE UP!" Cassidy screamed above the noisy rain, Dallas fell down next to her and wrapped his arms around Cassidy's shoulders. My hands went up to my mouth as I couldn't believe what was happening. Elliot looked at me his eyes bright red and his face all scrunched up.

"Ally do something" He whispered and it felt like my heart had just shattered into millions of piece's and tears began to roll down my cheeks. Austin walked over and knelt next me he immediately pulled me into him and I began cry into his chest.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"We can't" I said as tears began to fall down my face.

"What else should we do! Have you got any better idea's!" Elliot snapped then Austin growled.

"Don't speak to her like that!" He snapped back.

"Why what are you going to do about it!" Elliot challenged and Austin ran forward and tackled him to the ground, Dallas then walked over and pulled Austin off Elliot.

"Guys just stop it!" Cassidy shouted. "Show some respect we're trying to bury a friend" She cried then Dallas walked over and hugged her.

"Yeah your right I'm sorry" Austin said.

"Let's just get it over with" Dallas said as he bent down to pick Kira's lifeless body up.

"Wait! Can I have a moment alone to say goodbye" I asked.

"Yeah sure" Cassidy said and they all walked off I then sat down next to Kira's body.

"Why did you have to-" Kira's chest went up. "Oh my god" I saw it her chest rise again. "Guys...GUYS!" I screamed and they all came running back.

"What's wrong" Austin asked.

"Oh my god guys she's alive!" I exclaimed.

"Ally she's not" Cassidy said.

"No look she's breathing" I pointed to her chest and Elliot knelt next to me he placed his hand on her chest then he quickly pulled it away.

"She's breathing!" He shouted then everyone ran over.

"How it's not possible" Trish said.

"I don't understand" Dez said.

"We were about to bury her! And she's alive!" I snapped as I began to freak out.

"Ally calm down" Austin said.

"I can't! We would have buried her alive if I hadn't of noticed" I retorted.

"You guys wait here until she wakes up" Austin ordered then he lifted me off the ground and pulled me off into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he continued to pull me.

"You'll see" After he said that we walked out at the waterfall.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Sit down" He said and I sat down on a big flat rock. Austin walked over to a little rock and moved it out the way then pulled out a piece of paper.

"Is that a page from my songbook!" I snapped and he walked over and sat opposite me.

"Yes it is I took it out age's ago" He replied.

"Hey-"

"But I took it for a good reason" He said.

"What reason was that?" I asked.

"I wrote a song...About you" He whispered.

"Sing it to me" I said.

"Okay"

_Your eyes they captivate me, _

_Your words have a hold on me, _

_Oh your voice is a melody, _

_Your touch is magnetic._

_I love the way you stutter, _

_The way you stumble,_

_Oh the way you glow, _

_You don't even know how beautiful you are._

_Oh,_

_I love how shy you are,_

_Your innocent my girl,_

_Your lucky to have such beauty,_

_You're the ray of sunshine, _

_You're the perfect mother nature,_

_I'm happy now to be here with you,_

_I love how shy you are,_

_Your beautiful my girl,_

_I see gracefulness,_

_I see my kryptonite before me, _

_But girl I love how shy you are._

_Don't hide away from me,_

_Don't disappear from me, _

_Your presence glows,_

_You've already got my heart._

_Oh I need you to know,_

_How much you mean to me,_

_I think I'm falling hard,_

_But just please say your falling too._

___Oh,_

___I love how shy you are,_

___Your innocent my girl,_

___Your lucky to have such beauty,_

___You're the ray of sunshine,_

___You're the perfect mother nature,_

___I'm happy now to be here with you,_

___I love how shy you are,_

___Your beautiful my girl, _

___I see gracefulness,_

___I see my kryptonite before me,_

___But girl I love how shy you are._

___This is all about,_

___Everything I do it's for you,_

___You'll always have me,_

___I promise one day we'll be free,_

___You can guarantee I'm everything you need,_

___Just don't doubt it in your mind,_

___I know now how I feel._

_____Your beautiful my girl, _

___I see gracefulness,_

___I see my kryptonite before me,_

___But girl I love how shy you are._

I looked up at Austin as he slowly lowered the piece of paper his hands were shaking and he had a nervous smile on his face.

"Austin..." I was left speechless as I didn't know what to say. I reached out and grabbed Austin's hands.

"Was is that bad?" He muttered.

"Austin it was amazing" I said then I kissed him. "It was the best thing I've ever heard"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes Austin it was amazing now shut up and let me kiss you" I said then he smirked as I crashed my lips onto his.

* * *

Me and Austin walked out onto the beach to see a very pale Kira sat down on the sand with everyone staring at her.

"Can you guys stop" She asked.

"S-Sorry we just don't get it how are you alive" Dez said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you" She replied.

"No I didn't mean it like that" Dez said.

"Maybe it's the berries" I announced and they all turned around and looked at me.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Well this island I bet not many people know of it so there could be all kinds of stuff on this island that no one knows about" I explained.

"Don't get it" Dallas said.

"Maybe the berries she ate were poisonous but one of their causes could be to stop someone breathing but they are still alive" I said.

"That's not possible" Dallas said.

"Well it's a possibility" I said then I looked over at Kira. "How are you feeling?"

"Better but I still can't believe you guys were going to bury me alive!" She snapped.

"I told them not to bury you" I replied.

"Yeah well thanks but what if I woke up when I was buried in the ground!" She snapped again as she glared at everyone.

"Maybe you should get some rest" Elliot suggested.

"Yeah okay" Kira said as she rested her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"How about we go for a walk" Cassidy said and we all followed her. As we walked we all made jokes and had a laugh but the happy vibe soon ended when I spotted something.

"It's gone" I said.

"What's gone" Austin laughed as Dallas had just told a joke.

"The thing it's gone!" I exclaimed as I pointed to where the creature we saw was.

"Oh god!" Cassidy squeaked.

"It's alive" Austin said in shock.

"That's not good" Trish said.

"We should go back and tell Elliot and Kira" Dallas said.

"She needs to sleep" I said.

"I think this is more important" He retorted and we all walked back to Kira and Elliot.

"The creature we saw on the beach is gone!" Dallas exclaimed as he walked over and Kira jumped awake.

"What do you mean gone!" Elliot snapped.

"I mean it's gone it's disappeared it must be alive!" Dallas snapped back and I sat down on a log as I continued to listen to Elliot and Dallas snap at each other. Cassidy then stood behind Dallas and casually played with her fingers that's when I noticed her stomach it wasn't like I was checking her out but when she stands sideways you can see she's got a bit of a chubby stomach it's more like a bump like you get when your pregnant. My eyes widened.

"NO!" I shouted as I jumped up and everyone turned to look at me.

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"You...You're...What?" I stammered.

"Let's go for a walk" Austin said as he pulled me off down the beach. She's pregnant I'm sure of it...But how! I mean I know how but...How?

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


End file.
